Transforming Families
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: Alright, here it is! The sequel of More than Friends! Estelle and Koji had a cruel fate befall them, the curse had lifted, but is something else in store for the children of the former Zodiac members? Both Sohma and Aurion alike? R and R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HHHHIIIII!!!!!!!!! This is SylphWindDancer, checking in with Fruits Basket: More than Friends's sequal! As some of you requested, I made the children kids, but I think later on, I'll speed them up to young teenagers! How does that sound?**

**Estelle: Like it might actually work.**

**Me: Estelle will be my muse!**

**Estelle: Hey! I didn't agree to this!**

**Me: Fine. Koji can come in with you.**

**Koji: I didn't agree to this, either.**

**Me: Too bad. Go ahead.**

**Koji and Estelle: SylphWindDancer does not own Fruits Basket. Only this plotline, and her created characters: both of us, Mari, Yuri, Takeshi, Tohru's Unicorn form, Kanna (not Hatori's g-friend), Rika, Mawata, Shun- Estelle's/my younger bro, Sasame, Sakura, Yoko, Chihiro, and some of the OC's children. Please enjoy this story.**

**Me: Now...without further ado...have fun!**

**Koji: Fun?... **

_**Fruits Basket: Transforming Families**_

**Chapter 1: The Simple Beginning...**

"Kyo, are you ready for dinner?" Tohru Sohma called to her husband.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Kyo Sohma took a towel, and wiped away the sweat from his head that came from his workout.

"Katsuya! Time for dinner! C'mon." Tohru walked into the living room to see her six year old son on the floor, coloring on a piece of paper. He had Kyo's ornage hair and Tohru's gentle blue eyes. "Okay, Mama!" he grinned, getting up to follow her in the kitchen.

Kyo had finally opened up and told Tohru everything. From what he remembered about Tohru's mother, Kyoko to what he knew about her father's name. And so, they named their only son Katsuya. They sat down and ate Tohru's homemade riceballs, octopus, and ramen. Yuki and Chihiro had finally moved out and got a place of their own that wasn't too far away. The friends hadn't heard from Estelle and Koji for about six years - the last they saw of the two was when Katsuya was born. No contacts since.

Kyo and Tohru were doing dishes after putting the kid to sleep. Kyo silently passed her dishes to dry until he asked, "Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyo?" Tohru smiled.

"Don't you...want Katsuya to have a younger sibling?"

Tohru nearly dropped the plate she was drying. "Are...are you sure? Is that what you want?"

Kyo came closer to her face, "Do you want it?"

"Well...I wouldn't want him to be all alone. So...I guess...I wouldn't mind..." Tohru answered, flushly tremendously.

The doorbell rang and Tohru quickly answered it so it wouldn't wake Katsuya. "Hello? Oh! Arisa, Kureno!"

Arisa Sohma and Kureno Sohma appeared at the door, now a new couple. "Yo! Hey Tohru, Orangy." Arisa grinned.

Tohru ignored Kyo's remark of "You tryin' to start somthin', Yankee?!" and invited them in, "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." Kureno agreed.

Arisa reported, "We've brought news."

"What news?" Kyo asked.

"Of Estelle and Koji. They're in the area." Kureno nodded.

"Really?! Oh, it'd be so nice to see them again!" Tohru's eyes went wide.

"Only one problem." Arisa pointed out, "They're not human anymore. They somehow got stuck in their wolf forms."

Katsuya then came downstairs, wondering what all the news was. "Uncle Kureno! Auntie Arisa!" he grinned, running down to them.

"Hey! How ya doin', squirt?" Arisa rubbed his head, setting him on her lap.

"I'm nadda squirt! I'm six now!" Katsuya pouted, holding up six fingers.

"Is that so? Wow, you're getting to be a man." Arisa nodded.

"Cool!"

Kureno chuckled and patted him on the head, "How are you?"

"I hit Daddy while trainin' wit him yesterday!" Katsuya bounced up and down, showing his excitment.

"Is that so? I think Daddy is softened." Arisa glared at him playfully.

"I'm about to show you soft." Kyo cracked his knuckles violently.

Tohru shook her head, and walked Katsuya back upstairs. "Say goodnight to your Aunt and Uncle, Katsuya."

"Aww...night Auntie Arisa, Uncle Kureno!" Katsuya waved from the stairs.

"Night, kid." Arisa waved back.

A couple minutes later, Tohru reappered. "I just sent him back to bed."

"Oh, did we wake him?" Kureno inquired.

"No. He's been hyper all day." Kyo sighed.

"Okay."

Tohru offered, "Your house is still a little ways off, isn't it? Why don't you stay the night with us?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Arisa grinned.

"Not at all!"

* * *

Estelle Shiina stood above the hill from Tohru's house. Koji Shiina stood beside her, "How long's it been?"

"Six years." the white Wolf replied. "I wonder how their kid's doin'."

"I'm sure he's fine." the Spirit Wolf assured.

"I'm still getting used to this. We've been wolves for three years and we can't change back."

"We may as well get used to it."

"Yeah, but I''m still unfortable. Like if our kids got hunted while we were gone somewhere..."

"It's not even hunting season yet."

"But still...it's getting closer. Every day. We only have a month, ya know."

"Yes, I know..."

The wolves licked each other, and five pups came bounding up, playing, "Mommy!" one blinked, "Why do we keep moving around?"

"...Are you getting tired?" Estelle asked one of her three sons.

"...A little." he responded.

"I'm sorry. We may stay here for a little while."

"Okay!" and he went back to play with his brothers and two sisters.

Koji and Estelle threw up their heads and sang a song to the moon.

* * *

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kyo asked Tohru while they were in bed...um...you know...

"Yes, I do..." Tohru looked at her bracelet that Estelle gave to her a long time ago. It was a unicorn that made of jade and had a curved horn. It seemed to glow in the darkness. Tohru quickly changed and looked out their window. In the distance above, she saw a glowing white wolf and golden wolf. "It's Estelle and Koji!" she happily informed.

"Really?" Kyo sleepily blinked.

"Yes. They're on the hill. I wonder if they're staying for a while."

"Maybe."

A weak, quiet voice came from the doorway, "M...Mommy?"

Tohru looked back at Katsuya. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream. I can't sleep now." Katsuya whimpered.

"Come here." Tohru patted the bed, sitting down. Kyo sat up, turning on a dim light. Tohru said, "It's good to talk about your scary dreams, honey. What is it?"

Katsuya hesitated and told them about his dream.

**---Dream...---**

**_Athena had gone on a rampage, destroying everything once news came in that Tohru had recovered her memory. She'd almost taken her anger out on one of the smaller teens, namely: Yoko, whom was the Hen, with dark brown hair and golden eyes. Yoko had been sent to the hospital, and the older members had calmed her down._**

_**Later in the day, Sakura sat with Shun, sighing, "Dang. Why did Estelle have to go and do that? Now we're all in trouble. Athena's gonna get a stroke, or something."**_

_**Shun frowned, "I'm sure she did it because she's sad for Tohru."**_

_**"Sad for her?...Whadda you mean?"**_

_**"We didn't have any love from our parents, or 'normal' friends, but Tohru had that. So, she didn't want Tohru to forget her real memories. Because of that, she help to give them back." **_

_**"Oh. Well, Estelle has always been soft for things like that."**_

_**Shun chuckled at the Hare, and he stood up to walk outside in the snow.**_

**The teen looked at the white and gray sky, "It'll be alright, Estelle...won't it, big sis? Tohru will be alright while you're there? Koji's with you now."**

**Sakura came outside to join the Panther. "It sure is quiet out, isn't it?" the Hare commented, "And peaceful."**

**"It's the quiet before the storm." Shun frowned, "We need to help my sister. And my mother. She has a big problem about this. Estelle can only half see, remember? She may have a disadvantage if Mom goes after her."**

**"You're weird. You can be so serious and get so soft." Sakura chuckled.**

**"Whatever." Shun wrapped an arm around her.**

**"What is this?" The two turned and saw Athena.**

**Blood filled the eyesight.**

**---End Dream...---**

"Oh, dear...you saw the past." Tohru held her breath.

Kyo cursed quietly, "When Athena came after us."

"Was that a bad person, Daddy?" Katsuya inquired.

"Yes, she was." Kyo nodded, wiping away some of his son's sweat.

"It'll be alright. Come on. I'll leave on a light so you can sleep with my light watching you."

"Does that really work?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"Goodnight, Daddy." and Katsuya walked off with Tohru.

Kyo looked out the window from the bed. "Dammit. What's gonna happen now?"

**Koji: What _is _gonna happen?**

**Estelle: We're stuck as wolves?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Estelle: T.T**

**Koji: You suck.**

**Me: Thank you. **

**Estelle: T.T Read and review. Tell Sylphy what you thought of this and if approve the plan of speeding it up sooner or later.**

**Koji: BTW, be sure you've read More than Friends first before this story. If not, you better go back and look for it. Otherwise, trust me, you'll be confused...really confused.**

**Me: Quit...calling...me...Sylphy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! Chappy two!**

**Estelle: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Koji: Except a lot of her created characters. Speaking of whihc, you need to add them in your profile.**

**Me: I'll do it later. We have this friggin' hard song in band, and I really need to work on it.**

**Estelle: Then why are you writing this?**

**Me: Because I need to update for my reviewers.**

**Koji: Well, this can go on for a while.**

**Chapter 2: The Introduction of Old Friends...**

Tohru woke the next morning, checking on her son. He was still sleeping peacefully, Arisa and Kureno were still asleep, and Kyo was out for his morning jog. She waited until he came home, and she announced she as going shopping, seeing the low milk in the fridge. Kyo nodded, and went to wipe his sweat off. Tohru grabbed a quick list and went off. She bundled a thin jacket on a chilly early afternoon.

She walked down the street, saying hi to some of her friends as she passed by them. It took her about a half hour to reach the store, since they were more out in the country. She looked at her list, grabbing a basket to hold her accesories in. "Codfish..." she murmured, "Milk...and I need some noodles...laundry soap...fabric freshener..." and she gradually filled up her basket with all the items she needed and checked out in a certain register.

"Hello, Hana! How are you?" Tohru set her items up for Saki Hanajima to scan them.

"More or less fine. How are you? Good, I hope." Saki smiled, scanning her laundry soap, "Arisa told me she was going to show up at your place. Did she?"

"Yes, she did! I was so surprised." Tohru smiled.

"That's good...your total is 4800 yen."

"Okay...here it is!"

"Thank you very much, Tohru. Tell Katsuya I said hello."

"I will. Thanks, Hana!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

Tohru walked home, glad to have caught Saki before she left to go home from her shift. Tohru walked up her driveway, Katsuya seeing her, and ran up to meet her, "Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, Katsuya. Have anymore bad dreams?"

"Nu-uh!" Katsuya shook his head proudly.

"Auntie Saki said hello." Tohru reported.

"Cool!"

Saki never married (or at least not yet...) and Katsuya always called her an aunt because she'd been there to watch him while Tohru and Kyo went out for other things that didn't want to be slow. So, they left him in Saki's care.

Tohru walked inside, along with Katsuya, and began unloading. "Katsuya, want to help Mommy?" Tohru handed him some shampoo, "Please take this up to the bathroom."

"Awright, Mommy!" and Katsuya took the stuff from her, running upstairs, passing his father on the way down. "Welcome back." Kyo grinned, kissing her cheek.

"It's good to be back. Where's Arisa and Kureno?"

"Backyard."

"Oh. Is Arisa showing Kureno where Yuki knocked you back in that tree a couple years ago?" (last chapter in More than Friends:3)

Kyo's hand reeled to his head where he'd hit it, "Probably."

"What would you like for lunch?"

"Whatever you want."

"Oh! But I don't know what I want...maybe...some onigiri? Just until I come up with something."

"Sure."

"Yo, Tohru!" Arisa came in the room, gesturing outside, "I think you might wanna come see somethin'."

"Ah! Be right there." Tohru ran out the door, wondering what they wanted.

Kyo followed, and once he got outside, the whole town could hear his roar of, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE??!?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Estelle and Koji were sitting in the yard, five puppies running around. "Hey." Estelle grinned, the seven of them able to speak as humans.

"Estelle? Koji?" Tohru's eyes widen.

"Yeah, it's us." Koji nodded.

"And these are all your kids?" Tohru gestured to the pups.

"Yep. They are...hey! Sit still for a minute!" Koji barked, the pups instantly calming down.

Estelle sighed, "These are our two daughters, Rika and Yuriko, and our sons, Kai, Toya, and Takuto."

The five chirped, "Hi! Nice ta meet ya!" and they kept playing tag.

At the worst time, Katsuya came down and his eyes nearly popped out of his head, "What?...What are these, Mommy?"

Estelle walked up and sniffed Katsuya, "So...this is your son. I'm Estelle, Katsuya. And this is Koji, Takuto, Toya, Rika, Kai, and Yuriko."

"You can talk, doggy?!" Katsuya kneeled down and examined her with curious eyes.

Tohru chuckled nervously and explained everything to Katsuya.

"So...this is a person, but a wolf?"

"Yep, that's right." Arisa nodded.

"KEWL!!!" Katsuya's eyes sparkled with mischief.

All the wolves twitched.

Kyo sneered and asked dumbly, "Are you color blind in that form?"

Estelle growled, Kyo jumping slightly, "No."

"Oh. Just askin', sheesh." Kyo sweatdropped.

Kureno inquired, "Then why didn't you ask Shigure that?"

"Who knows with him? I don't trust him."

"Simple. I probably wouldn't either."

"Exactly."

"Are we talking about Grandpa Shigure?"

"Yes, Grandpa Shigure." Tohru shooed him inside for a little while.

After he was gone, Tohru had a sad expression on her face, "I'm sorry that you're stuck like that."

Koji replied, "We're managing. We're just worried about hunting season in a month. It goes on for a while, ya' know, and the price on wolves is rising."

"Oh. How long have you been like that?"

"Three years."

"I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Tohru." Estelle looked back at her kids with her torquise/golden eyes, "As long as they don't get hurt."

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you stay here until the season is over?" Tohru offered, Kyo's mouth gaping.

"If we wouldn't be intruding..." Koji pointed out.

"You actually-" Kyo began, but Tohru interrupted, "Not at all."

"Well...I guess so." Estelle nodded, "We will. Thanks so much, Tohru."

Kyo huffed.

"Oh. And you, too, Kyo." Estelle added.

Kyo bursted, "YOU TRYIN' TO SAY SOMETHIN', GIRL?! IF SO, JUST SAY IT BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR LIGHTS OUT!!"

All the pups ran behind their mother and father, whimpering, "He's scaring me..."

Koji assured they would be alright, and Kyo's eyes were a gleaming orange, so, they didn't believe him.

Takuto frowned, "He'll eat us!" He had a light brown coat with his mother's half golden eyes.

Yuriko added, "And fry us and put on seasoning!" She was white with Estelle's half blue eyes.

Rika randomly asked, "How do you know what seasoning is?" She had a light brown coat that looked golden and had orange eyes.

"I...umm...uhh...well, you see...uhhhh..." Yuriko sweatdropped, "Never mind!"

Estelle growled playfully, and leaped easily at Kyo, the former Cat jumping out of the way. The pups came out and cheered their mother on.

"C'mon, Mom! You can do it!" Toya had a gray coat, as did Kai, but Kai's was more black. Kai's eyes were light blue while Toya's eyes were a slate color.

"He's nothing compared to you!"

"Eat him for lunch!"

The heads all turned to Yuriko. She sheepishly grinned, "What? I'm hungry, okay?"

Estelle sighed, "Could've told me. I'll go catch you something. C'mon. You gotta learn how to hunt sooner or later. Follow me."

All the wolves followed their mother out of the yard, leaving Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Kureno, and Koji bewildered. Kureno inquired, "Koji. Don't animals all live to a couple decades? Like, they live to be around thirty in human years?"

Koji shook his head, "No. Thanks to our human blood, we'll live the rest of the human years. So will our kids."

Tohru smiled, "That's good news."

Katsuya came back outside and whined, "Mommy! I'm hungry! When can we eat lunch?"

Tohru and Arisa walked inside, telling Katsuya he'd eat soon. Arisa helped Tohru with the onigiri, and they ate them to hold off for a while. Tohru eventually came out, bearing a plate of steak and gravy. "Food's ready." he reported.

Katsuya came out, with a big plate, Kyo having to help him with it. "Eat slowly, kid." he chuckled at his son.

They'd finished eating and Estelle and her pups still weren't back. Koji stood in alert, "I'm surprised they're not back by now."

"There might not be a lot in the woods." Arisa suggested.

"No. We passed plenty of animals while we were going through." Koji frowned, turning towards the forest, ears perked up high. He'd heard a faint howl of pain, and he shot off, the others barely able to blink.

Tohru whimpered, "I hope they're alright..."

**Koji: Hey! What's up?! What're you doing?! What happened to them?!**

**Me: Something.**

**Koji: Something what?**

**Me: Something...something.**

**Koji: You idiot.**

**Estelle: You're mean to me.**

**Me: I'm sorry.**

**Estelle: Gimme a cyber cookie.**

**Me: (hands her a cyber cookie(/invisable cookie to some of you).)**

**Estelle: I forgive you...maybe. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay! Chapter 3!**

**Koji: Hurry and get on with it! SylphWindDancer owns nothing!**

**Me: Yeesh...**

**Chapter 3: Pain from Survival...**

**"No. We passed plenty of animals while we were going through." Koji frowned, turning towards the forest, ears perked up high. He'd heard a faint howl of pain, and he shot off, the others barely able to blink.**

**Tohru whimpered, "I hope they're all right..."**

Koji ran, hard and fast, praying for his wife and children's safety. He dodged trees, low branches and shrubs. _Please...let them be all right...please...I can't do anything without them..._

"Koji! Help!" came Estelle's pained voice.

"I'm coming!" Koji momentarily stopped and then called back, "Where are you?!"

Estelle didn't answer, and Koji sniffed the air. He quickly snorted. They were close, and the scent of blood was filling the air. He looked around, trying to see if there were any poacher scents, but there were none for what he could smell. He turned left from where he'd heard her voice call from and came upon an appearing while the blood scent grew stronger. He stopped when he saw his wife and children all in seperate cages. "Are you alright?!"

Estelle growled, "Poachers. Dammit, it's not even hunting season yet. The bastards."

"Can you smell them?" Koji inquired, "I smelled blood from back there."

Estelle ignored his second remark and stated, "He's not around. Yet."

"Just stay there. I'll see if I can get you out."

Koji cautiously approached them, making sure there weren't any hidden traps. Once he was safely at Estelle's cage, he nudged the bars around, managing to life the cage door open. The two quickly worked their way over to their children's cages, opening them. Once they were all out, Koji barked, "Follow me, but be careful!"

They were walking at a fast pace, making their way through the forest back towards Tohru and Kyo's house. Koji ran cautiously in the front while Estelle trotted slowly and delicatly in the back. Koji heard a groan of pain come from her, and looked back, "Estelle? Are you alright?"

"I'm. Fine." Estelle snapped, "We need to get back. Now."

They didn't walk that much farther and a loud gunshot echoed throughout the countryside. Back at the house, everyone feared for the worst. Kyo and Kureno went running out to try and find the wolves and hope they weren't dead.

"Estelle!" Koji cried, running back to her. She had a bullet that went clean through her back left leg. She yelped in pain, and Koji looked up, realizing a new scent. He looked in the poacher's face: a young man with light brown hair and dark green eyes. Koji snarled, warning him to back off. The man looked a little frightened, but raised his gun threateningly.

Koji barked, "Kids, run! Run back to Kyo's house!"

The five pups did so, some tears falling from their faces.

Koji turned his attention back at the man who had the gun right in Koji's face. Koji glared at him, speaking in the human tongue, "You best leave here. Now."

The man went, "What the hell?! Wolves can't talk!"

"I'm not wolf. I'm half wolf, half human!" Koji made a quick jump to the side, taking the man's startlement to his advantage. Koji dug his teeth deep into the man's right leg, snarling, not letting go. The man's screams rang in Koji's and Estelle's ears, blood beginning to stain the man's clothes, "Let go! LET GO OF ME!"

Kyo and Kureno showed up on the scene, seeing Estelle laying almost motionless on the ground, blood on her, Koji attached to a man's leg, and the man's leg bleeding.

Kureno picked up Estelle carefully as Kyo tried to calm Koji down, "Koji, she'll be okay! Let the idiot go!"

Koji didn't faze. His eyes were written with murder, for he was blind with rage. The man's screams grew louder.

"Koji! Let him go! He's gotten his punishment, and justice will give him another! Let. Him. Go!"

Koji remained attached on his leg.

"I'm sorry, but..." Kyo ran forward, kicking Koji across the face, the man following to the ground. Kyo had kicked him so hard, Koji was knocked out. The man was grunting in pain, only screaming out loud when he tried to force the blood to stop. He threw out continous curses as he tore apart his jeans to make a bandage.

Kyo lifted him on his back, and Koji was under his arm. He slowly made his way back to his house, Katsuya outside, whimpering, "Daddy? What happened?..."

"Nothing. Go inside to Mommy, now." Kyo ordered.

Katsuya whimpered again, scared of the man that was bleeding. Tohru escorted Katsuya to his room and they cleaned up the man, leaving Estelle to Kureno and Arisa. Koji was left in the same room as Estelle, the door locked in case Koji got mad again. He stirred about a half hour later, his paw rubbing his head, "Ow...he kicked me...that freakin' hurt!" and he snapped his head up, seeing Estelle being bandaged by the Yankee, Kureno at the sink washing blood off his hands.

Koji jumped up, "Will she be okay?!"

"She'll be fine." Arisa assured.

Koji felt relief wash over him as he lay back down, guilt hitting him after not releasing the man. _"But he did try to kill your wife." _a voice in his head reasoned, _"It's only fair you try and 'kill' him."_

_No...that's not right, even if I do now hate his guts... _Koji repeled.

_"You want to kill him. You want to see HIS blood on the floor."_

_N..no..._

_"Yes."_

_Leave me alone!_

In the other room, Tohru and Kyo managed to get the man's wound to stop bleeding, and they rubbed ointment on it to help it heal better. Koji's faint bite marks were showing, and Tohru winced.

Kyo saw this and asked quietly and gently, "What's up?"

"It's just...disturbing. Koji seems like the kind to defend his family...but...not like this."

"Something came over him. He'll be alright. He'll find some way to make up for it. Right now, all he cares about is that Estelle gets better."

"...Yeah."

"Let's let him sleep, now."

Tohru nodded in agreement, and the two left the room, turning off the light, but leaving the door slightly cracked.

They went to go check on Estelle's condition after Kureno and Arisa came out of the room. They saw her spread out, Koji sitting quietly by her side, his head slightly lowered. Tohru whispered, "...Koji?"

The wolf snapped his head around and saw them, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Tohru inquired.

"Yeah. I'll...be fine. I just want to think a little."

"Okay. She'll be okay. You know that."

Koji was going to say something else, but the two swiftly left to be sure their son wasn't too shaken up. Tohru did some laundry before the blood stained on all their clothes, then checked on the puppies who'd been extremly quiet and emotionless since the incident. Rika and Yuriko were sobbing silently and the brothers were rubbing against them to comfort them.

Rika sniffed, "Mom'll be alright, won't she?" once Tohru came in.

"She's okay. She just needs to rest." Tohru assured.

Yuriko shut her eyes, "It's all my fault. If I'd known how to hunt, this wouldn't have happened."

Tohru put a hand on her warm fur, "No. It isn't your fault. If you'd gone out there to hunt, it may've been you in your Mom's position. Nothing is anyone's fault here. The poacher is going to get punished throughly to be sure he won't do it again, okay?"

Yuriko nodded, sniffing and sighing loudly.

Kyo sat in the room with Katsuya, looking at him, "You okay, Katsuya?"

The six year old looked out the window, frowning, "I dunno, Daddy...what happened to that man?"

"Something bad. I just want you to try and forget it, okay?" Kyo patted him on the shoulder.

Katsuya whimpered, "It was scary! I don't want that to happen again, Daddy!" and he clung to the former Cat, sobbing.

"It'll be okay...nothing's going to happen...it's alright...you're alright..." Kyo soothed, hugging his son.

They stayed that way for a while until sunset came and the man woke, groaning in pain. Arisa and Tohru went in as Kyo called the authorities. "What happened to me?..." the man grunted, sitting up, not applying pressure to his leg. "Where am I?"

"In my home. My husband went out to help you." Tohru informed.

"Oh...you have my thanks. I'm Yukki." Yukki nodded his head in aknowldgement.

Arisa and Tohru didn't like this man already. Arisa snapped, "What were you doing, out poaching?! Especially to our friends!"

Yukki didn't reply until his eyes went wide, "Oh, yeah! That freakin' wolf talked!"

The doorbell rang and Tohru ran to answer it. It was a policeman, who sighed, "Who here called to report poaching?"

Kyo came downstairs, Katsuya following him, eyes wide with curiousity. "I did." the man said.

"Where is the suspect?"

"In here. Follow me, please." Tohru gestured, leading the policeman to the room that held Yukki in. Yukki saw the man in uniform and cursed.

The policeman nodded, "This one has been on our list for quite some time. Yukki Shiyami, I believe." and he walked forward, handcuffs out.

Yukki didn't resist at all as the man recited, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

He led the limping Yukki out, saying, "Thanks a lot, folks. You have a good night, now."

It all happened so fast and Koji came padding in the room, "What happened?"

"The poacher was taken into custody." Kureno reported.

"Good. Estelle's up now."

They all piled in the room, checking on their friend, the pups jumping up and down, happy their Mom was to be okay.

**Me: Thanks a lot to my first and loyal reviewers!**

**Estelle: Thanks a bunch. (hands out cookies and cake)**

**Koji: CAKE!**

**Me and Estelle: ...What the heck?**

**Koji: Umm...read and review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estelle: Well, it only took you a while to type this up.**

**Koji: Totally S-L-O-W!**

**Me: Shut up! I'm doing the best I can, what with having to finish up so many stories at once!**

**Estelle: Sure. You own NOTHING in them, anyway.**

**Koji: Yep, NOTHING at all.**

**Me: Except this plot, and a bunch of characters I created...**

**Chapter 4: A New Problem...**

Arisa and Kureno had left a few days after the happy news that Estelle was to recover, and they headed back to their home. Estelle had recovered rather quickly from her bullet shot, but by time it was fully recovered, hunting season had come, and Koji and Estelle kept a close watch on their children.

They were sitting outside in the backyard when the second week came. Estelle stretched out, yawning, "I wish we hadn't got stuck like this."

Koji nodded, "Yes, but we had no say in it. If we're lucky, there may be some way to reverse this."

"But what if we can't? The price for coats like ours are high, so we'd be sitting ducks out there."

"Who knows? Maybe we can find a forest where there's a reservation for wolves."

"And that would be...where?"

"I don't know. I was just suggesting."

"Yes, I know. I'm just tired right now."

Kyo and Katsuya came outside a little while later, Kyo watching Katsuya as he played with the pups, adjusted to their presence of talking. Estelle noted, "You've gotten softer since you've had a son, Kyo."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing." Estelle chuckled.

"You'd better be glad your husband is right there, otherwise, I'd kick your butt right here and now."

"I highly doubt that. I can still beat you, wolf or not."

"Yeah, right."

Estelle jumped up and pounced on Kyo, pushing him down, and she pinned his arms down, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Kyo recollected himself, and pushed her off, snarling, "Okay, so you caught me off guard."

"Sure. Whateeevvveeer you say."

Kyo leapt at Estelle from her left side, and she easily jumped out of the way, and landed on his back, forcing him down again. "Sure you don't wanna give up?" Estelle taunted.

Kyo threw her off, "Never."

"Cool. Now, guys!"

Kyo twitched as he heard laughing behind him. He turned and saw all the puppies behind him, standing in a row, preparing to pounce. He began to take off, but the pups ran faster than him, and all bounded on his back along with Estelle, pushing him hard to the ground for the third time. He growled, "Well...this is annoying."

"Daddy!"

Katsuya came and threw himself on his dad, the pups scrambling so they wouldn't get squished. Kyo grunted loudly as his son landed with full force on top of him. He groaned, "Katsuya...pain...get off...of me..."

"Oops! Sorry, Daddy!" Katsuya quickly leapt off his dad, Kyo pushing himself off the ground, and looked at his son. Katsuya looked back with his big blue eyes, and felt something coming.

He was right.

Kyo jumped up, chasing Katsuya around the yard, all the wolves laughing as Katsuya avoided him easily. Kyo, at last, caught up to him, and gently tackled him to the ground. Katsuya squealed as the former Cat lifted him off the ground, holding him high above him. Katsuya then began to laugh, holding his arms out, pretending he was flying. "Higher, Daddy!" he commanded.

Kyo then put him on his shoulders, and jumped on the trampoline they had, and began to jump after setting Katsuya down beside him. Katsuya cheered, "Daddy, on three, fall down! Ready? 1...2...3!"

Kyo and Katsuya matched their timing, and they fell to their knees. Katsuya went flying, and he bounced higher when Kyo swiftly jumped up again. Kyo chuckled, "That high enough for you, kid?"

Katsuya continued to laugh until he doubled over, giving in to his fun. Kyo came down and tickled him, making his lauging histaricle. Kyo's head then snapped up as he saw Tohru leaning in the doorway. He stopped tickling his son, and asked, "Is something wrong, Tohru?"

"No. It's just been a while...since you've been like this." Tohru smiled gently.

Kyo released Katsuya, and the child ran to mess around with Estelle and Koji.

Kyo walked to Tohru, putting a hand on her small shoulder, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm sure. I was just thinking about all the others, and wondering what's become of them. When I think of posibilities, I just..." then she shivered.

"I'm sure they're all right. They're tough, and annoying." Kyo nodded, attempting to cheer her up.

Tohru looked deep in his eyes and found that he was right. "Yes...I shouldn't worry too much."

"There you go. C'mon, wanna mess around?" Kyo grinned.

"...Sure."

Tohru and Kyo walked back in the yard, and Katsuya was playing with Koji, tackling him down. Koji yelped quietly, and Katsuya positioned himself to act like he was riding a bull. "Waaaa-hhhhoooo!!!" Katsuya whooped when Koji started running around. (he's a pretty big wolf, isn't he?)

Tohru swept Katsuya off gracefully when Koji ran past her. Katsuya shreiked at first, thinking he was falling off, then saw his mother, and grinned like Kyo, "Hey, Mommy!"

"Hey, Katsuya." Tohru grinned back.

Kyo passed a soccer ball to Tohru, and she set him down on the ground. Tohru kicked the ball back to Kyo, who chased it, and sent it gently to Katsuya. Katsuya stopped the ball with his hands, and Tohru stated, "Katsuya. When you play soccer, you aren't allowed to use your hands."

Katsuya seemed freaked when he heard this, and removed his hands from the ball instantly. He tried to kick the ball at full power, but swung, and it went only a couple of feet. He appeared depressed, but Kyo nodded his head, "That was good, Katsuya. Most kids can't kick as good as you when they're this young."

Katsuya perked up, and ran after the ball, and kicked it again, this time, it reached Tohru.

Throughout the afternoon, everyone present got in on the little game, passing it around. Before anyone knew it, it was evening already. They were all sweaty, and Katsuya had improved dramatically in his kicking and halting without using his hands. Tohru was tucking Katsuya in bed, and she kissed him, "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah! It was really fun!" Katsuya nodded his head excitedly.

"Good. Sweet dreams, Katsuya." Tohru turned out the light.

"Night, Mommy."

Katsuya laid down, rubbing his head against his pillow, found a comfortable place, and quickly fell asleep. When he was suond asleep, someone from outside creaked his unlocked window open. The person quietly landed on the floor, and let out a quiet sigh of relief. A feminine voice whispered, "Dang, I thought she'd never leave."

The girl walked over to the sleeping Katsuya, grinned, and held a hand over him. A gentle, gleaming orange light still didn't wake Katsuya as the girl finished her task. She grinned evilly, "Now I'll have my revenge." and she left swiftly.

The next morning, Katsuya ran downstairs, his stomach aching for food. He found Tohru, bright and early, fixing some pancakes. "Good morning, Katsuya. Sleep well?" she smiled.

"Yes, Mommy." Katsuya walked up to her, giving her a morning hug.

But it wasn't just a morning hug.

Orange smoke filled the room, and Tohru's eyes went wide and blank.

"KKKYYYYOOOO!!!"

**Me: Sorry this is a short chapter.**

**Koji: You're not sorry! What happened to Katsuya? Or Tohru?**

**Estelle: I hate you, Sylphy.**

**Me: Hey, I created you, and I can do away with you.**

**Estelle: Oh? What did I just say? Sylphy is my most favorite person. Aside from my children and Koji.**

**Me: Oh, I feel SSSOOOO much better...**

**Koji: Weirdos. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Chapter 5!**

**Estelle: What happened to Katsuya and Tohru?!**

**Koji: SylphWindDancer owns nothing!**

**Me: I'm glad so many people like my story!**

**Koji and Estelle: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Sheesh...**

**Chapter 5: What the Hell?**

**The next morning, Katsuya ran downstairs, his stomach aching for food. He found Tohru, bright and early, fixing some pancakes. "Good morning, Katsuya. Sleep well?" she smiled.**

**"Yes, Mommy." Katsuya walked up to her, giving her a morning hug.**

**But it wasn't just a morning hug.**

**Orange smoke filled the room, and Tohru's eyes went wide and blank.**

**"KKKYYYYOOOO!!!"**

Kyo, hearing his wife's scream, ran as fast as his legs could carry him, running for his house. He came upon it a few seconds later, seeing Estelle and Koji with their pups behind them, attempting to open the door. "We don't know what's wrong!" Estelle cried, looking at him.

Kyo swiftly opened the door, and saw Tohru panicking, backed up against the wall, her eyes brimming with tears. He snapped his head over to where he saw a tail flicker. He heard Katsuya's voice say, "Mommy?...What's wrong?...Are you alright?"

Kyo froze.

An orange Cat (or more like a kitten) was on the kitchen floor, Katsuya's clothes spread across the floor.

"Kat...suya?" Kyo breathed.

"Daddy? When did you get so big? What's wrong with me?..."

Kyo couldn't move. He was frozen in place. He couldn't feel anything in his body. He legs gave out and he fell to the floor. "Katsuya...you've..."

"What's wrong, Daddy?" then Katsuya saw his orange paw. "What...what..." and he looked all around his body, "I'm...a Cat? Kitten? Daddy, Mommy, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!!" Katusya panicked.

**A couple years later...**

An older, more flexed Katsuya opened the door to his junior high school. He was now 14, and his mother and father had told him about the tale of the Chinese Zodiac. He was the Cat, and surprisingly enough, his younger sister, Kyoko, who had Tohru's hair and Kyo's eyes, and was only 8, was the Horse.

He was greeted by his cousin, Hiro and Kisa's son, Toro, with Kisa's gentle amber eyes, his father's hair, but also, his father's attitude, and had the spirit of the Ram. "Hey there, Katsuya! What's up? Something wrong?"

"Ah...nothing. Just tired. I'm not a morning person." Katsuya grumbled, putting his bag down at his desk.

"Really? Well, snap outta it. A man has to wake up whenever!" Toro pumped a fist.

"Leave him alone!" scolded Haru and Rin's daughter, who, sadly enough, inherited Haru's black and white hair, Rin's eyes as well as her temper and hair length. She was the Dragon. A literal one.

"Aw, I was just kidding, Nari!" Toro pouted.

"Grow up." hissed Nari.

Katsuya looked up, and flushed mysteriously when he looked at Nari. He was thinking about how cute she was when she was backing him up. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his little sister's voice came, "Big brother!"

His head snapped towards the door, where she saw Kyoko waving, "C'mere. Mom wanted to give you something, too, but couldn't since she left for work. Sorry. Dad's waiting outside."

Katsuya stood, and walked over to his little sister. She waved the jade unicorn in his face, "See? This one's mine for the- ...well, ya know. This one's yours." She gave him an amber colored cat that was sitting, it's eyes a red marble.

"Thanks." He patted her head, ruffling her hair, and took the cat from her hands, "Now go on. Don't be late for school."

"Alright. Bye, Katsuya!" Kyoko ran off.

He walked back, and Nari asked, "What'd she want?"

"Just to give me something." Katsuya put the necklace over his head, and hid it in his shirt.

"What was it?" Toro inquired, poking him.

"Nothing." Katsuya poked him back.

Nario slapped her face, "I am NOT related to either of you."

"Cheer up." came another girl voice behind them.

They turned and saw Megumi, with silver eyes and dark brown hair: Yuki and Chihiro's child. The eldest of three, and was the Rat. "You need to loosen up." Megumi commented. "They're boys. And boys will be boys."

Something in Katsuya's blood always boiled when he saw Megumi. Maybe it was the strength of the Cat, reaching out its paws, ready to crush the Rat after hundreds of years.

Nari nodded, "True. But I still can't believe Uncle Yuki is your dad. He never acted this way by my dad's stories."

"So? Perhaps I developed an attitude of mine." Megumi challanged.

"I see that."

"You tryin-"

Megumi was interrupted by the teacher coming in, and telling everyone to sit so she could begin the class.

Everyone did so, sitting, and pulling out their books.

----

Katsuya and his relatives were all in p.e. together, and it was his fav subject. He grinned, revealing some small fangs. It was soccer today. His fav sport.

P.e. rocks.

He was assigned to middle-field with Nari, and he chased the ball, easily scoring against his oppoents with the cooperation of his teammates. His oppoents: his cousins Megumi and Toro.

When they beat the Rat's and Ram's team, Toro hissed, "I HATE it when I lose!"

Katsuya suddenly gloated to Megumi for an odd reason, "How'd you like that, rat-girl? I kicked your-" and his hand clasped over his mouth.

Toro clutched his gut, "MAN! You sounded just LIKE Uncle Kyo! Ohmygosh, thatwassofunny!!!"

Katsuya growled, "Dang genes..."

Nari's mouth twitched to a grin, "Wait till he hears about this."

"And when are you gonna be able to tell him?" Katsuya glared.

"Today. Aunt Tohru invited me over for din' since Mom and Dad are celebrating."

"What?" Toro bugged.

"Their first date."

"Wow, how romantic..." Toro sarcasticly held his heart.

"Shut it. Well, either way, I'm coming home with you and Kyoko, Katsuya."

"Yippie."

They finished off the day, and Katsuya and Nari went to go pick up Kyoko from her school, and they began the walk home. The turned onto their driveway, surrounded by the trees with dead leaves falling ot the ground. The house came into view, and Kyoko ran the rest of the way to the house, opened the door, quickly slid off her shoes, and called, "Rika, Yuriko! I'm home!"

Two dog sized wolves bounded up, pushing her down, panting, "Cool! You're finally here!" they chirped.

Estelle and Koji, along with their children were now part of a pack that dropped by every hunting season to sheild themselves (Kyo called them wimps and said they should stick up for themselves) from the hunters. But, Estelle reported that this was the last time, for the pups had grown and were the age of teenagers in human years. -Which was also wolf years to them...

The two teens slid their shoes off, and walked up to Katsuya's room, and threw their bags on the queen sized bed. They walked back down, and saw Tohru in the kitchen, cooking some chicken in the oven so it'd be ready by dinnertime. "Hi, Aunt Tohru." Nari greeted.

Tohru turned and hugged her neice, "Hi there, Nari. How've you been?"

"Pretty good. Where's Uncle Kyo at?"

"He ran to the store for me. I've decided to turn this into a bit of a cookout. It IS rather hot out today. Oh, Katsuya, did Kyoko get to you in time?"

"For the charm thing?" Katsuya held it up, "Yeah. I got it right before class started."

"Okay, good. Try not to lose it."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because I said it was."

Without further arguement, the two walked into the backyard, and messed around with Toya, Takuto, and Kai, playing tag and soccer. Eventually, they started wrestling each other, the wolves getting their butts handed to them.

The teens crowed, "We win!"

Koji and Estelle, who were onlookers, sighed, "We thought we trained you enough. Well, we're gonna have to do more."

The three teen wolves sighed painfully. Their parents training was harsh, but it was to help them survive in the world.

A chilly wind was sent through the yard, and Estelle sniffed the air, "It's getting pretty cold. It may snow later in the week. Not fortunate for us..."

"Why not?" Katsuya inquired.

"Poachers could see our tracks."

"Oh."

Kyo then came up, "Hey, kid. Nari."

"Hey, Uncle Kyo/Dad." the two grinned in unison.

Kyo brought some long bamboo pole torches, took price stickers off, and stuck them in the ground, then lit them, "This is what I had to go get for bugs."

"Dad, there's hardly any bugs left." retorted Katsuya.

Kyo hissed, "Tell that to your mother, not me. I'm the messanger. Nothing more."

Nari watched the flames with interest, and flick her hand over, carefully to avoid the flames and burns. "I think fire's cool."

"How so?" Koji asked.

"It's just cool. It's alive. It can breathe. But yet...it can't move from it's spot. Too much oxygen, and it dies. Too harsh weather, it dies." Nari reasoned, "It's like a living thing, too. Yet, we don't really care for it, and if we don't, then it destroys."

"True enough." Estelle nodded, "We, personally, don't like the fire. We ARE creatures of the forest, and if the forest is burned, we have nowhere to go."

"Except here..." Kyo murmured.

"Shut up." Estelle growled, "I was thinkin' of my kids. They're old enough now to fend for themselves. They are the future, so we have to care for them."

Kyo met her gaze, and said nothing more.

Tohru called, "Can someone help me with this chicken?!" much later in the evening.

"I'm coming, Mom!" Katsuya ran off to the kitchen, hoping his sister wouldn't try to help since she burned herself last time.

Katsuya came back out, bearing the chicken, and set it down on the picnic table, "Time for chicken!"

They all got their plate, and Nari played with her fork, "Ya' know...Uncle Kyo..."

Katsuya took this oppertunity to move to the other side of the table, away from his father and mother.

"Katsuya sounded just like you in your high school days. He called Megumi rat-girl, and he was about to say he kicked her ass."

Tohru stared at Katsuya as Kyo stood, and towered over his kid.

Then...he patted him.

"I'm proud of you, son."

"That's it?"

"Do you want a punishment?"

"No..."

"Then that's it."

**Me: End chaper five.**

**Estelle: So there's a new curse?**

**Koji: Looks like it.**

**Me: Yeah. I didn't think I'd turn them to teens this early, but I wasn't getting anywhere in the story. So, I went ahead to change them.**

**Kyo: Hah! My kid was just like me!**

**Estelle: I wanted to see that.**

**Koji: Oh, well...read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Chapter 6! Yay.**

**Estelle: So we're leaving the story now?**

**Me: No, my created character. You are much of the story to come.**

**Koji: Good...I guess. Sylphy owns nothing.**

**Chapter 6: Continuing On...**

They ate their dinner that night, and Nari ended up staying the night, much to Kyoko's enjoyment, and Katsuya's horror. Koji reported that they were to leave early in the morning, much to Tohru's and Kyoko's horror. Kyo was sitting outside, talking with Estelle.

"So...tomorrow morning, huh?"

"...Yep."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Probably. We're not as weak as you think so."

Kyo looked over at Estelle, the sunset shining off her coat. Her eyes flashed green whenever she repositioned her head, like when you shine a light in an animal's eyes. She saw him and looked back gently, "What is it?"

"I just worry sometimes for ya'll when you go out there without any protection."

"Worry-wart."

"Shut up."

Koji pushed the slightly open more open, and called, "Estelle? We should get a little rest before morning."

"Coming." Estelle got up, but looked back sadly at Kyo when she was at the door. When he wasn't looking, she murmured, "I'm sorry, Kyo." then ran in the house.

Koji looked back at Kyo, who was staring at the setting sun, and growled quietly in his throat before running in the house again.

----

"But why should you leave after so many years here?!" Katsuya bursted in the morning.

"Because they have to live in the wild with us," Koji explained calmly, "We ARE stuck like this, after all. We are wolves, we have to live like wolves. Soon enough, they'll be out on their own."

Kyoko whimpered at Rika and Yuriko, "Do you HAVE to leave?"

"Yes, sadly enough." Rika smiled sadly, rubbing Kyoko's head, "We'll see you again."

Yuriko added, "It was fun to watch you grow up, Kyoko."

Kyoko nodded, "It was fun to play with you, too."

Kyoko hugged the two, and bid farewell to the three boys, then turned her attention at her parents while they were telling Estelle and Koji to be careful.

"...oacher traps." Kyo finished his sentence.

"Of course." Koji nodded, then looked outside at the sun that was barely over the horizon, "...It's...time to go, kids." he announced quietly.

The wolves said good-bye to those present, and Tohru opened the door for them. They ran into the yard, quickly vanishing into the trees. Atop the hill where they were first seen, the five threw up their heads and howled tunefully. Four turned and dashed off, but Estelle remained, her coat seeming dull. She locked eyes with Kyo, then, at that moment, ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

Tohru rested her head on Kyo's shoulder, sighing, "It's going to be much more quieter now that they've left us. I almost wished they wouldn't leave."

Kyo nodded, agreeing.

"Well, let's get back inside. I wanna sleep a little more before having to go to school." Nari yawned. "Even though I'm unhappy about them leaving, too."

They all nodded, and got in an hour of sleep.

----

Katsuya and Nari entered the classroom, Toro coming up, "I heard that the Shiina's left - is it true?"

"Yeah." Nari grumpily set down her bag, "They left this morning."

"I'd say around five." Katsuya sighed, throwing his bag down on his desk.

"I'm gonna get some caffine." Nari took some yen out of her bag, then walked out into the hallway, approaching a drink machine. She got a coke (let's just say they have drinks like American in their schools and such), and chugged it before chucking it into the trash. "Well...it's not taking effect now, but it will in a little while. I wanna be awake for that stupid history test."

"What stupid history test?"

Nari turned and faced the student council principal. "Oh. Hi, Mr. Shun Umasaki."

The young council member with black hair and brown eyes growled, "Why bother being here when some kids are serious about learning, and how many times do I have to tell you to wash the die out of your hair?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that it's my natural color?" Nari groaned, sitting in her chair. "Besides, everyone else here - well, except maybe Megumi - all think the same about a test. They just don't say it. I'm, like, the only one that has the guts to stand up to a council president. You're just an idiot. Otherwise, I'd kick your butt right here, right now."

"Wh-what nerve! You have no way to prove to me that's your natural color!" Shun barked.

"...Come with me."

Katsuya and Toro sweatdropped as Nari drug Shun out to the hallway, the took a left. Toro slammed some yen on the desk, smirking, "My money is she's gonna do what Unc' Haru did in high school."

Katsuya looked at the money on the desk, the dug in his pocket bringing the same amount out. "And, my bet is..." he put it on the desk, "That she's gonna call Haru, he'll come, and then show him."

"Deal." the two shook hands and waited, happy they came to school early.

They waited a mere five minutes, and Nari walked back in the room, groaning, "Why do I waste my time with IDIOTS?"

"So..." Toro leaned on her shoulder, "What'd you do to prove your color?"

"Called Dad."

"Naw!" Toro pounded his head on his desk.

"Ha! My money." Katsuya scooped the money into his pocket.

"You two are so imature." Megumi came up, "So. Why was my name mentioned earlier with stupid Shun?"

"You probably like the history tests." Nari shrugged.

"I do not." Megumi hissed, "I dispise them so much."

"Then why do you study so much?" came Katsuya.

"To 'live up my father's legend'." Megumi moaned. "It sucks."

Toro patted his cousin's shoulder, "I share my sympathy."

"Wow. Thanks." Megumi sarcasticly rolled her eyes.

"You're so weird sometimes." Nari shook her head.

"So?"

"So nothing. Absolutly nothing."

The teacher came in, and school began.

----

Katsuya was standing by the door, waiting on Kyoko's school to let out. Finally, he heard the bell, and picked up his bag, spotting her light brown hair, and her orange eyes shining through the crowd. He murmured, "At times, it's a little scary to look almost exactly alike, but the hair and eyes are swapped..."

Kyoko and Katsuya were walking home, Kyoko going on and on about her friends and what she did today in school. Katsuya made a note to self: Bring earplugs to school. But then, Kyoko got to something Katsuya didn't want to miss.

"Ya know...Goh got hugged by his girlfriend today, and we had to call Grandpa Hatori."

"What?!" Katsuya thought about the Monkey boy, who had soft brown hair and golden eyes.

"Yeah. Luckily, not too many people were around. Maybe only four." Kyoko nodded sadly.

"Well...that's good. So far, none of us have changed yet." Katsuya sighed, "But it's probably going to happen soon."

"I hope not. Race you home!"

Katsuya was left behind as Kyoko entered her 'determind' zone, when she ran incredibly fast.

He glared, "Not cool."

He found himself at home quickly, and he entered, announcing, "I'm home!"

But no reply came.

"Huh. Mom? Dad? Kyoko? Where are you guys?" Katsuya called, heading upstairs.

"Up here..." came Tohru's weak voice.

Katsuya slid his mother's door open slightly, "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Tohru grinned.

Kyo was kneeled by her bed, "She's got a fever."

"In that short time I was gone?" Katsuya frowned, "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I'll be okay. Where's Kyoko?" Tohru inquired.

"What? She ran ahead of me. She's not home?" Katsuya panicked.

"No." Kyo firmly stated, "You need to find her. Before it snows."

Without another word, Katsuya flew down the stairs, and swiftly put on his shoes, running outside, "KYOKO?!" he yelled.

He ran down his driveway, calling her name. No answer. He ran down the mainroad, stopping by his three cousin's houses, asking if they knew where she was. No one knew.

"KYOKO!" Toro called.

The four Sohmas walked down streets, looking into allies, but not seeing her anywhere. Megumi then felt something cold hit her head. She looked above her, and saw big snowflakes. She cursed and hissed, "We need to hurry."

"We've looked all over town, but can't find her! Where could she be?" Nari asked, worry in her voice.

Katsuya frowned, and turned around, "I might know. Today's December 19th, right?"

"Yeah..." Toro droaned.

"C'mon. Her friend died from sickness this day two years ago, and Kyoko wanted to visit both years. Let's go." Katsuya walked off toward the graveyard.

They reached it four minutes later, and Katsuya opened the gate, seeing Kyoko's white jacket caught on the fence near her friend's grave. He looked on the gravestone, seeing Sakura flowers. Cherry blossom flowers. Her name was Sakura. He growled, "KYOKO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Looking for her?"

The four turned around, Kyoko unconscious in a teenager's arms.

"Shin?" Nari frowned at her brother, the Boar, with his mother's eyes and hair.

"I found her on the stone there. Do you know where her coat is?" Shin blinked, "I couldn't find it."

Toro dumbly held out the jacket to him, and the Boar wrapped it around her. "She'll be okay. I just found her there. Nari, I've been lookin' for you, too."

"Where were you?" Nari inquired. "You weren't at home."

"Ah, my dear younger sister. I was out at work. I just got off, and decided to pay my respects to our aunt." Shin nodded, like he was proud of himself, then handed Kyoko to Katsuya. "Thanks, cuz." Katsuya grinned, "See you later."

"Bye. See you at school monday." Shin nodded.

Katsuya rushed home as did his counsins. He got in the room, and told his parents of where Kyoko went to. When she woke up, man, did she get it.

Kyo roared, "YOUNG LADY, WHERE WERE YOU?! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!"

Kyoko whimpered before her father, "I asked you this morning if I could go see Sakura, but you just groaned. Then, I told you I was going after school."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR BROTHER?!"

"Cause I thought he remembered."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Kyoko fled as fast as she could, and slammed her door.

Katsuya blinked, then announced he was going to take a shower.

But, of course, he just wanted to avoid his father for the rest of the evening.

**Me: I'm sorry, Kyoko!**

**Kyoko: Evil creator.**

**Me: Hey! I-...yeah, I probably deserved that.**

**Kyoko: Yes, you did. (walks away)**

**Estelle: Wll, I'd be mad, too.**

**Me: Well, readers, I'm sorry, but I'm going to Texas, and you will have to wait two weeks before I can get another chapter up. Have no fear, though! I will write while I'm gone!**

**Koji: That's good.**

**Estelle: I knew you wouldn't abandon us! (hugs)**

**Me: Of course not. School's out, so maybe I can get more typing done.**

**Koji: Good. SylphWindDancer apologizes for the inconveince, and wishes for you to read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Chapter 7. Once I start typing on the computer, ideas just COME to me!**

**Estelle: Congratulations. You want a medal? **

**Koji: Nope, she wants to rule the world.**

**Me: You guys are mean.**

**Estelle: And you own nothing.**

**Me: Not true! You, Koji, Katsuya(teen), Kyoko(kid), Megumi-**

**Koji: This can go on.**

**Chapter 7: A Long Day...**

Well, Kyoko got off with a week of being grounded. Which is not fun. Nothing to do but read, eat, and sleep. Tohru recovered from her sickness, and Kyo had cooled off. Katsuya was able to find the courage to approach his father after two days from the outburst. Wow. Kyo can be very scary.

Anyway...

Katsuya pointed out, "Dad, it's nearing Christmas. We should go out later."

Kyo looked at him, and suddenly realized, "Oh...it is, isn't it?"

Kyoko came in the room sleepily, "Morning."

"Umm...Kyoko? It's almost eleven-thirty." Katsuya dumbly replied.

"It's early for late risers." Kyoko challanged.

Katsuya opened his mouth to reply, then decided it wasn't worth it. Then, he turned his attention back to his dad, "Hey, can I go to Grandpa Kazuma's later?" Katsuya and Kyoko were very fond of their father's old master, and Kazuma was the only one that lived...well, like he does, and knows the secret without being in it himself.

"Me too, me too!" Kyoko's eyes went wide, "I wanna train some more!"

Katsuya muttered under his breath, "Didn't that kid just wake up?..."

"Well...I wouldn't have a problem with it." Kyo shrugged. Then, pointed at Kyoko, "You, however...will stay in your brother's SIGHT. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Yes, Dad." Kyoko sighed, disappointed. Great. Having to stay nearby her brother the whole time.

"Then you can go. Better hurry, and you can catch the beginning of the lesson."

"Okay."

The siblings got ready to go quickly, and left the house by eleven fourty-five. They ran swiftly through the streets of town, and came to a countryside area, then turned sharply. They were greeted suddenly by Kazuma Sohma, formally Kyo's teacher. Even though he'd been in his late fourties when Kyo was in high school, he was in his late sixties, yet still had a somewhat young look to him except for more wrinkles in his spirited face. "Oh, Katsuya. Kyoko. You are just in time. I was coming to get my paper, then start. And Katsuya..." Kazuma winked, "Nari's here today, too."

Katsuya instantly felt his face get warm. Thanks the Gods that Kyoko was younger and less experienced than he was, and she was in a different class. Otherwise, she go singing: 'Katsuya li-kes Nari! Katsuya wants to da-te her!'

Kids, huh?

Anyway, they ran inside, and got in their classes. Nari, Shin, Toro, and Megumi greeted him. Some of his other cousins were also present in the room. Kosuke Sohma, who was a scary looking, miniature Kureno, and was the Rooster, was there. Except he had his mother's Yankee blood. Then, there was his step-family, I guess you could call them. Daiki and Riku Aurion, who were the Snake and Tiger. Daiki had his father's black hair and his mother's silver eyes while Riku was the opposite. She had her father's golden eyes and her mother's dirty blonde hair. They had no clue how they were on the Aurion side and became the Sohma Zodiac, so...they were like step-cousins. They greeted him as well.

Katsuya was probably flushing so much when he saw the only opened area was near Nari. He mumbled under his breath, and took his seat next to her, and let loose a deep breath. He grinned, "How are you, Nari?"

"I'm good, I guess. Just sittin' here, waiting on Shishou." Nari shrugged, "How're you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Katsuya quickly answered.

"That's good." Nari smiled.

Katsuya felt more happy. He loved her smile more than anything. She was tomboy-ish, she knew karate, she stood up for herself and others, she loved to be outdoors...what was there NOT to like? Well, to him, at least.

"..uya. Katuysa, why are you staring?"

_CRAP! Katsuya Sohma, HOW could you do the oldest thing in the FREAKIN' BOOK?! _Katsuya screamed in his head.

"Nothing. Sorry. I just...blanked out."

"Are you-"

Katsuya was saved when Kazuma walked in, announcing they were working on their final exams for becoming full Black Belts. Katsuya had been waiting for this for so long, he couldn't wait! They had to go through a small ordeal- sparring for warm-ups, they had to complete some simple tasks, then do one final, secret thing given by the Shishou himself.

"Pairings are: Toro and Megumi, Shin and Kosuke, Nari and Katsuya, Daisuke and Riku, Daiki and Mereko, and June and Yokio. Got it?" Kazuma read off his list.

Only one student didn't respond 'yes, sir'...Katsuya. His heart skipped a beat when he read that he and Nari were sparring. But, then...he was sort of brought back to reality when Nari gave him a playful push, "C'mon, scaredy Cat! Bring it on."

Katsuya smirked, "As you wish."

Well, they sparred, and it ends up no one really won. Wanna know why? Okay, I'll tell you. It ends up that Katsuya and Nari were too close to Toro and Megumi, and Megumi had brought up a fist, and went to punch, but, uh...Toro dodged it, hitting Katsuya's back, scaring the crap outta him, and he kinda, well...FELL on top of Nari.

Katsuya burned up, and could've sworn he saw a little red in Nari's cheeks, up flew up too fast, apologizing to have really seen it. Later, after everyone had surpassed their trials, and were waiting on Kazuma to address each one of them with a task, Toro nudged Katsuya, "Hey, hey, hey! Nice move, man!"

"Shut up!" Katsuya flushed, "It was an accident! Besides, I'm a little worried of..." they leaned forward to see the siblings at the other end of the line, "...her older brother." And he eyed Shin.

"Oh, there's normally always an older sibling, a mom and a dad you have to go through! Suck it up, be a man!" Toro cheered.

Then, Kazuma called, "Toro! Since you seem to be more than ready, come forward."

"See ya." Toro ran up to his Shishou, "Yes, Shishou?"

Kazuma muttered something in his ear, and Toro nodded, running off. "Nari..." he called, "Shin...Megumi..." then, he finally got to: "Katsuya."

Katsuya was about to run with excitement, but maintained himself. He approached, "Yes, Shishou?"

"I want you to go to the next room and bring Kyoko here."

"That's it?"

"Perhaps. Do it."

"Yes, Shishou."

Katsuya rushed off, and a minute later, returned with his little sister. Kyoko walked up to Kazuma, and he whispered something in her ear, and she frowned. He looked questionably at his master and sister. She looked at him and shrugged, then Katsuya glared. But before Kazuma told him what to do, he called all the others up, telling them what to do.

Then, he turned his attention to his 'grandchildren'.

"I have a special task for you, Katsuya."

"Then why did you need Kyoko in here as well?"

"She is going to be lookout."

As he said it, Kyoko whispered, "Good luck," left the room, and stood guard outside.

"What?...Shishou, what is my task?" Katsuya demanded.

"Simple. If you know how. Yours is the only kind you can do, aside from your cousins. That's what they're doing now."

"What is it?"

"You have to see how much your body can take before it transforms."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Y-yes, Shishou...but...how am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh, easy..."

A few minutes later, Katsuya was holding a position, bracing himself on top of a tall pile of bricks. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. Then, he sighed, "Ready."

Kazuma then picked up some spare cement blocks and placed them in Katsuya's hands. He was slightly surprised on how the bricks weren't as heavy as he thought, but he knew more was coming. Kazuma continually dropped them in his hands until the pile was horridly tall, and Kazuma then told Katsuya to hold his position.

**-----Katsuya's POV**

The pain was burning my hands, my feet, my body. I felt so tired. I wondered for a while how much my body could take, and now I didn't really want to find out. I listened to Shishou, but then, he mysteriously went to another room. I groaned. _Please, Shishou...don't do what I think you're gonna do...please don't...please...please, please... _But then, I felt a cold drop on my head. I'd look up, but I'd be afraid I'd lose my balance.

Then another one...

And another.

Crap. He did do it.

Then, I felt myself suddenly sleepy and wet.

Shishou turned on the water.

Great. Jjjuuuusssstttt GREAT.

He came back in, "This is the real way to challange you. See how long you can hold out. If you feel it's too much, just simply say so."

Curse my father's determination that runs in my veins. Now I couldn't quit. I didn't want to. I had to prove my worth so I can stay near-

DON'T THINK LIKE THAT, KATSUYA! Ugh, I hate it when I think like that...she's my COUSIN, for goodness sakes. But then again, Aunt Rin and Uncle Haru were cousins, and so were Hiro and Kisa. Maybe it's not totally wrong...

I suddenly groaned in pain. I was panting to hold.

But I couldn't.

...Stupid water.

The next thing I saw was blackness.

**-----Regular POV**

"Big brother!!!!!!" Kyoko shrieked, forgetting she wasn't supposed to be looking. She saw her brother change rapidly into his Cat form, and the blocks fell. But Kazuma was fast. He caught Katsuya, and he avoided the blocks.

Kyoko ran inside, and looked, "Is he alright? Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He lasted longer than I thought he would." Kazuma nodded. "Get his clothes, would you please?"

Kyoko hesitated, then nodded, and moved some blocks to get to his clothes. She picked them up and folded them, holding them close.

Then, they heard running footsteps after the water shut off. Nari, Toro, Shin, Megumi, Daiki, and Riku were at the door. Nari burst, "What happened?!"

"Nothing. I might've given too much for him." Kazuma handed Katsuya to Nari, "Watch him for a minute. I'll be right back."

Nari stuttered when Kazuma handed her Katsuya, and she heard her brother mutter under his breath. She looked down at the hard breathing Cat. She shook her head, and smiled gently. Then, his blue eyes opened. He groaned, "Nari?...What the hell happened to me?..."

Toro laughed, "Kyo! His genes kicked in again! TWICE! HAHAHA!"

Nari smacked him, then answered, "You blacked out, I guess. Shishou said he may've given you too much to handle."

Katsuya forgot the others were around. He focused on Nari, "Ya know...I've been wanting to tell you something for a while."

"What?"

"I...I lo-"

Then, orange smoke filled the room.

All the girls (including Kyoko) screamed, "PERVERT!!!!" and smacked him as the boys turned and walked away.

**Later that day...**

Katsuya punched his wall after telling Kyo what'd happened, "Why?! Why?!" then, he repeatidly bashed his head on the wall, "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why can't I just simply TELL HER?!?!?!?! WWWWHHHHYYY?!"

Kyo simply patted his son's back out of sympathy.

**Me:...Toro, Shin, and Nari! And the other Nari for Tales of Symphonia. She's my reincarnation.**

**Estelle: Aww...poor Katsuya! He can't tell the girl he loves that he loves her. Poor kid.**

**Koji: Well, I managed to tell you soon after I met you.**

**Estelle: (smirks) I'm glad you did.**

**Yuriko: I'm hungry!**

**Me: Thanks for interrupting, Yuriko. I thought they were gonna get lovey-dovey on me.**

**Yuriko: You're welcome. Read and review, readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Chapter 8. I'm back from camping.**

**Estelle: Darn.**

**Koji: Why? Why didn't you get thrown off the horse? Why didn't the raccoons just EAT you?**

**Me: Yes, we were overrun by RACCOONS. One of them took our six-pack Hershey Bar.**

**EtherealThoughts: Stupid raccoons.**

**Me: I know. They're evil little bandits.**

**ET: Good thing we got more!**

**Estelle: Drat. Losers. SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Chapter 8: A Date?**

Tohru had heard of poor Katsuya unable to confirm his love to Nari, then attempted to give him advice, but he mostly toned out. Until she had told him about taking her out somewhere she likes. His Cat ears then perked up. "Wait, what'd you just say?"

"It helps when you take her somewhere she likes." Tohru repeated, "Like an archery place, or an ATV race course. Now that I think about it, I got these tickets for the next four-wheeling and dirtbike race, and-" (let's just say they have that stuff, kay?)

Katsuya interrupted, "How many?!"

"Three."

"Three?"

_Then who else could I bring? I'd bring Toro, too, but he'd just put pressure on me. No way I'm bringing Kyoko...not Shin or Megumi...maybe I could give them to someone random that I don't know... _he pondered.

"Well...could I have them? Two, at least?!" Katsuya begged.

Tohru held the three out, "I suppose. It's tomorrow."

For the next moment, all you could see were a blur of Katsuya rushing to the phone. He quickly dialed Nari's number, and waited as the phone rang. While he waited, he examined the tickets. Thank the Gods it was almost Sunday. Tomorrow! Tomorrow was Sunday! Katsuya pumped a fist.

Then, he heard a familiar Shin pick up the phone, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Shin. This is Katsuya. Is it possible that I could talk to Nari?" Katsuya inquired.

Shin hesitated, _"Yeah. Hold on a sec'."_

Katsuya heard him move around and call, _"Nari! Katsuya's on the phone!"_

_"Thanks!"_

Two clicks were heard, and Nari's voice was heard, _"Hey. What's up?"_

"Hey. Nothing. Just...are you free tomorrow?" Katsuya asked hopefully.

He heard a pause, then Nari said, _"Yep. All day. Except in the evening. I'm spending the night at Kikyo's house."_

Katsuya saw the Rabbit flash in his mind. She was their a year younger than them, but lived on the other side of town, and was going ot a private school. She had Momiji's hair color, and she is also his granddaughter. Only Momiji is the one who remembered and knew her parents. Her eyes were a soft hazel color. She drove Katsuya up the wall.

"Okay. I got these tickets from my mom. They're tickets to the four-wheeling and dirtbiking tomorrow at one o' clock. Can you come?"

_"Yeah, sure."_

"You want me to pick you up?"

_"If you want. I'll probably meet you half-way, though. At the park."_

"Okay. See you then."

_"Alright. Talk to you later."_

"Bye."

_"See ya."_

He slowly hung up. He grinned. This was perfect. No Kyoko or Toro to interrupt. Too perfect. Then, he groaned. It all seemed to perfect. Something was bound to go wrong.

"A date?"

He glared at his sister, who was looking innocently at him, grinning like Kyo. "No." he firmly stated, "Nari and I are gonna hang out tomorrow."

"Yep. A date." Kyoko shook her head playfully.

Katsuya then chased her outside, and locked the door. Only when Kyo told him to let her in, he did, since it was freezing outside. Kyo, Katsuya, and Kyoko all sat in the dining room, waiting on Tohru to serve dinner. Kyo began a certain topic. "So...I hear you have a date with Nari tomorrow."

Katsuya shook his head furiously, "No! It is not a date!"

"Liar. You're just like your mother." Kyo chuckled.

He frowned at his father.

Kyoko chanted, "Katsuya's goin' on a daaa-ttte! Katsuya's goin' on a daaa-ttte!"

"You're lucky you're on the other side of the table, kid." Katsuya hissed, revealing small cat-like fangs.

Kyoko blew a razzberry at him.

Just as Katsuya was about to leap across the table, there was a knock at the door. The Cat heard his mother call, "Katsuya, get that, please!"

"You're lucky. I'm going to get you later." Katsuya eyed his sister, and he stood to answer the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Katsuya opened the door.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Nari? Shin? Uncle Haru? Aunt Rin?"

Isuzu hadn't changed much. Her hair remained long, but her eyes were more peaceful. Haru had appeared more mature than he had been. Haru grinned, "Hey. I called earlier. Kyo invited us to dinner. Tohru should know, too."

"Uhh...sure. Come on in." Katsuya moved to the side, and shut the door after everyone was inside. He took their coats, and hung the up by the inside door, then led them to the dining room. "Hey, Kyo. Kyoko." Haru nodded.

Rin also gave them a short greeting, and she and Nari went in the kitchen to help Tohru bring out the food. Shin sat beside Katsuya, and he whispered, "I hear you and Nari are goin' on a date."

Katusya held his head sadly, "No...no, it's not a date."

"You better take care of my sister."

Katsuya was about to retort, but Tohru announced dinner was ready. All he did was glare at the Boar.

They ate dinner, talking amonst themselves (Katsuya always changing the subject before Kyoko could ask Nari if she was excited about going on a date) the whole time. Rin then asked no one in particular, "So, where have Estelle and Koji gone to?"

"Dunno." Kyo shrugged.

Haru dumbly stated, "The safest place where they could be is an area where hunting is against the law."

"Well, yes, but they'd still have to worry about poachers." Tohru grimly added.

"Yeah, true..." Haru nodded.

Rin dug in her purse for a second, then handed something to Tohru, "This is from Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame."

"Really? Aren't they in America?" Tohru accepted the paper.

"Nuh-un." Haru informed, "They got back two days ago. We ran into them at the store. Ayame wouldn't shut up about how hot the girls were."

Kyo hissed, "Isn't he an old man now?"

"But a kid at heart."

"He's an idiot."

"So are you."

"You wanna take this outside?"

"It's too cold. Let's take it to another room."

"Wimp! You should still be keeping up with your training!"

Haru then snapped. Black Haru then spoke, "Oh, yeah?! Let's go then, pussy cat! Or are you gonna run away like you did in high school?!"

"Don't bring that up again!"

"I will if I want! Are you tryin' to talk yourself outta it now?!"

"NO!"

"LET'S GO!"

Before anyone could react, the former Ox and Cat ran outside, starting to fight.

Tohru and Rin sighed.

The teens then excused themselves and walked to Katsuya's room.

Katsuya let the Dragon and Boar sit on his bed as he sat in his rolly chair. He inquired, "So...what made Rin and Haru want to eat over here so suddenly?"

"Dunno." Shin shrugged, "Maybe just to get on Uncle Kyo's nerves."

"Probably." Nari rolled her eyes. She looked at some pictures of their younger years. The three and Toro had grown up closely. They had slept over a lot, they went to amusement parks-they did almost everything together. They spoke a lot with the other members of the Zodiac at the holidays. That made Katsuya snap to reality, "Crap! I forgot to work on it today!"

"Work on what?" Nari asked.

"Kyoko's present. She may annoy the crap out of me, but maybe when I finish, she'll be there more than bugging me." Katsuya nodded proudly.

"What is it?" Shin cocked his head. "Can we see? Maybe we can help some."

"Sure. As long as Kyoko doesn't come outside." Katsuya nodded, "Follow me."

They walked downstairs, and put on their shoes and jackets. Just before they went outside, Katsuya called, "Mom! Don't let Kyoko outside!"

"Okay." Tohru answered, then returned to her conversation with Rin.

The siblings followed the Cat out behind the house a little ways. When the forest was enclosed, they came to a clearing, the house not visable anymore. Katsuya fumbled around a little, then found the light. He had large lights set up around his worksite. Nari awed, "Wow! That's neat!"

There, stood an almost finished building. It had an aisleway, and a few stables, then one empty room.

Shin nodded, "Yeah, it is. What's it gonna be?"

"Her own kind. I'm gonna get her one or two horses." Katsuya grinned, then opened his toolbox.

"You have that kind of money?" Nari gaped.

"No. I'm trading it. I'm a pretty good carpender, and I found a dude in town who was willing to trade up to three horses for some carvings."

"Are you serious? Someone would trade _horses_ for _carvings?"_

"No. These are life-sized horse carvings. Two of them." Katsuya walked inside, then revealed two wonderously carved horses, half painted.

"Wow. Those are pretty good." Shin smirked, "I might need you to get some for me."

"In your dreams, maybe." Katsuya laughed. "They're almost finished. A paint, and a draft horse." he motioned to the first, then the second.

"Sweet." Nari grinned, "You're pretty good with your hands, huh?"

"Fairly enough. Now...All I need to do is put a few more boards on the roof, then finish painting the last quarter." Katsuya murmured, picking up some boards from the empty room.

"What's this gonna be?" came Shin.

"The tack room. Dad and I have already built her some paths, and put up wooden fences."

"Oh. Well, we can help. Or maybe Nari. I can go keep Kyoko occupied." Shin offered.

Before Katsuya could reply, Nari nodded, "That's a good idea."

Katsuya then nodded his agreement, and Shin flashed a thumbs-up at him before running off. Katsuya yelled at him, leaving Nari clueless. She ignored him, then, and climbed up the ladder, handing Katsuya the boards. He hammered them down tight, and then, he climbed down. He was sweating, even though snow was falling gently from the sky. He sighed, "That's pretty good. They'll hold. Now, we outta save the painting for when we can really see."

"Okay." Nari helped him put everything back. They were almost at the house, when Katsuya screamed in his head, _JUST TELL HER, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE ALONE!"_

Katsuya gripped one of her shoulders. She stopped, "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." Katsuya's faced flushed, and his heart beat heavy and loud.

"What?"

"Nari...this whole time...that I've known you...I have to tell you...I...I...ILOVEYOU!"

Nari froze, and met his gaze, "Wh...what?"

Katsuya said it more slowly, "I...Love...You."

Nari looked at the ground, then at him. She said off-topically, "We'll be in high school soon, right?"

Katsuya's heart pummled into his stomach, but answered quietly, "Ye-yeah..."

There was an akward moment of silence, and Katsuya's voice nearly shook as he asked, "What about you?"

She smiled, and looked back at him. She gazed deep into his eyes, "Me, too."

"Re-really?!"

"Really, truly."

Katsuya unconsciously went forward, and they held hands.

And their lips met.

**Estelle: Congratulations, Katsuya! Welcome to the world of love!**

**Koji: About time. I thought he was NEVER gonna tell her.**

**Estelle: Shut up.**

**Koji: Yes, ma'am.**

**Me: Well, I think we're all happy for the Cat. One reviewer said it was sad-ish that there wasn't more of the main characters, so, that's the beginning! Have no fear, for I shall being all the main characeters in at least once!**

**Estelle: If you have a request for the chapter after the next of who she should bring in next, please tell her in a review. Or, she could also make the lovebirds crash into someone Sunday at the racecourse.**

**Me: The reviewers have a say in it, too! I'll pick whoever had the most votes, or a random picking if it's a tie. Read and review, please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I know most of you want to cuss me out, right?**

**Estelle: Yeah.**

**Koji: Sylph owns nothing.**

**Me: ...What, you're just calling me Sylph now?**

**Koji: Why? Do you like Sylphy better?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise...**

Katsuya and Nari had returned to the house holding hands until they got to the actual house, then dropped it. They didn't want anyone to know yet. (especially Kyoko ') This was their own moment. They got back to the house, and Rin told them it was time to leave. While Katsuya stood by the door, letting them out, Shin gave him a nudge and a wink as he left. Katsuya growled at him, and resisted the urge to chase him down. But then, just like that, they were all gone. Katsuya sighed, and shut the door before running up to his room. There, he unleashed his happiness.

"Oh, yyeeee-aaaahhhh!!!!" Katsuya then flipped on his switch for his radio. He 'partied' for about a half-hour, then crashed to bed.

And the next day...

"...ya. Katsuya, C'mon, get up." Tohru urged.

"Ugh...why?" Katsuya lazily opened his eyes.

"Nari's here."

"I'm up."

Katsuya got dressed, and flew downstairs to the kitchen, spotting Nari sitting there, accepting some orange juice from Kyoko. He inhaled and greeted, "'Morning, Nari."

"'Mornin'. Ready for the race?"

"You better believe it."

"Who are you rooting for?"

"I dunno..." (these people are made up) "Maybe...Yujima..."

"Really? Personally, I think Ueda has a better chance."

"My yen's on Mizugami!" Kyoko randomly chirped.

"What? Is this race on TV or something?" Katsuya glared at her, hoping she wasn't coming with his father and/or mother.

"Well, DUH!" Kyoko stuck her tongue out, "Didn't you read the tickets?"

"You were looking at my tickets?!" he hissed.

"Yeah." Kyoko simply nodded, "It said 'live airing Sunday beginning at 1:00'."

Katsuya sighed and ate some muffins his mother prepared and was bringing a bag with some snacks and drinks in so they wouldn't have to buy them. "Alright. I'm ready. You?" Katsuya looked at the Dragon.

"Yeah, I'm good." Nari grinned, "Let's go!"

"How are you getting there?" Tohru asked.

"Bus and train." Katsuya answered, then pointed at his father, "His money. See ya later!"

The two walked out, and Nari randomly frowned, "It's weird that they'd have a race when it's snowed here already."

"Well, I think it's in a dome." Katsuya cocked his head, and looked at his tickets. "...Yeah. Dome."

Nari grinned evilly, "Oh, this is gonna be good! Ueda's gonna kick Mizugami's butt."

"Lemme guess: you bet with Haru and Shin?"

"Better believe it."

Katsuya laughed.

A half hour later, they arrived outside. They stared at the huge building, "Whoa. This place is so big, they could have more than one race at a time." Katsuya commented.

"Nope. Probably just a big course." Nari guessed.

"Yeah."

They walked inside, and got their stuff scanned, and Katsuya handed over their tickets. The man ripped off the end and recited, "Pleased to have you here. Have a nice day."

Katsuya then looked at the piece of paper. He announced, "Row...32...seats...F and G."

"32...32...ah! Here it is." Nari went in first, and took her seat. Then, Katsuya sat beside her before looking at his watch. "12:45. We got here a little early."

"That's good." Nari propped her feet up, "'Cause we can kick back until all the people get here."

"True." Katsuya grinned, and followed her position.

They waited ten minutes, and the seats were filling fast. But amazingly enough, the seats beside and in front of the two Sohmas were empty. Nari then sighed deeply, tired of waiting, and leaned her head against Katsuya's shoulder. He swore that he could just see Kyoko at the other end of the stadium, screaming, "I KNEW IT, KATSUYA! YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!! THIS MAKES IT A DDDAAATTTTEEEE!!!" and color rushed to his face.

Then, Katsuya heard a familiar voice behind him. "My, Katsuya, I did not know you were into this kind of thing. Ah, but who is this pretty woman off to your left? I see, now...getting into the real world after all..."

Katsuya blurted, "What the hell-?" and turned around. The red drained from his face faster than rain washing down a window.

Ayame was laughing his usual laugh, Hatori beside him, and Shigure on the other side. Shigure tsked, "Oh, my, Katsuya, Nari...so young."

"WHAT?!" Nari and Katsuya burst.

Hatori groaned, "Shut up, you two."

"Yes, sir!" Ayame nodded, then gave Katsuya a sly wink.

Nari frowned, "What are you guys doing here? Don't you have to look after Hajime?"

"Nope. He's with Sakura and Tomoyo. Quite funny, really. There's a series I read called Cardcaptor Sakura and her best friend was named Tomoyo." Shigure shook his head. "But, otherwise...how have you two been?"

"...Good." Katsuya blinked.

Then, the loudspeaker saved them as the announcer, umm...well, announced: **"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for coming today! We have a great race going on today with your favorites on the track going from Ueda to Yujima! There's even Yumazaki on today!"**

Nari cursed, "Oh, dang. If I knew he was on, I would've betted on him. Oh, well, too late."

**"At the sound of the buzzer, the racers will race five laps around the track, aiming to take home the championship cup along with 15,000 yen!"**

"Holy crap, that's a lot of money!" Katsuya gaped.

_**BEEP!**_

**"And they're off!"**

---

Nari pumped a fist, "Oh, yeah! If I'd betted on Yumazaki, I'd've lost a lotta yen. But now, Shin and Dad both have to pay up. Go, Ueda! "

Katsuya smiled, "You're obviously happy."

"Well, yeah! Now I can finally get more yen quicker."

"How much did you guys bet?"

"I bet...750 yen, Dad bet 1000, and Shin bet 875."

"Wow. You're gonna be rich."

"Yeah, I know. Innit cool? Well..."

Nari looked up slightly, and met Katsuya's eyes as they walked down the street.

"...Wanna go back to your house and finish the barn?"

"Sure." the Cat nodded, "And I need to get the horses."

"I'll go head to the barn with you, then, and start painting the rest while you get the horses."

"Alright. Sounds good."

They made it back to the house, and to their surprise, Toro and Shin were there at the barn, waiting on them. Toro rolled his eyes, "It's about time you two got here! I thought you had forgotten and were hanging out, givin' each other-"

Shin cut him off by glaring at him. Toro shut up instantly. Then, the Boar grinned, "Either way, we're here to help you guys finish up."

Then, the Ram added, "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, in case you forgot."

"No, I didn't forget. Actually...Toro, you can help me get the horses." Katsuya smirked.

"Wha? What waz 'at?" Toro blinked.

---

Toro grumbled, "How did you talk me into this?"

They arrived at the man's house, who lived in the countryside. Katsuya and Toro struggled furiously getting the now finished life-sized carvings to the house, and keeping Kyoko away from the windows and doors. Katsuya knocked on the door, and almost immediately, the man came outside, age catching up with him, obviously, "Oh, Mr. Katsuya, you're here. My, these are wonderous. Here, let me help, and we'll bring them inside..."

The Ram and Cat accepted the man's gesture, and set the carvings in a spare room he had. Then, he grinned, "Please come out back with me."

They walked outside where a small group of horses were standing together, gathered in a small roundpen, "Please choose any two you like." the man gestured again.

Toro and Katsuya glanced over the horses, and one caught Katsuya's eye. It was a pure white mare with sky blue eyes. He pointed at it, and the man brought it out. Then, he asked Toro if he saw one he liked. Then, the Ram pointed out a black draft horse breed with white mane and tail. Katsuya nodded. That one would settle. The man gave them the tack that went with them, and gave them lead ropes and bridles.

As they were walking down the street, (getting odd looks as they went) Toro blinked, "How are we gonna get these past the house?"

"We'll manage. Maybe we can sneak around back in the trees." Katsuya suggested.

They arrived at the house, and saw Shin staring out a window. He grinned and waved at them, then disappeared. Toro guessed that he was keeping the now suspicious Kyoko busy. They quickly ran to the back of the house, and made it to the barn without getting discovered. They examined the building that Shin and Nari had apparantly finished painting. It was a blue color, with a hayloft, and doors that opened on the top, which were outlined in red. The inside tack room door was also painted red, along with two boards that they had yet to hang up for name plates. Katsuya and Toro took off the tack and hung them up in the tack room, wondering where Nari was.

Katsuya and Toro then led the horses into two seperate stalls, and shut the doors that had bars so they couldn't jump over the top. (yes, there's that much room)

Then, they stared heading back to the house, and half-way there, they spotted Nari's jacket. Katsuya frowned and picked it up. Then, a short distance away, was her shirt. Then, her jeans, gloves, hat, and scarf. Toro muttered, "What the heck?..."

Katsuya called, "Nari?! Nari, where are you?!"

No response.

Then, they heard a low grunt, and loud breathing.

They turned and looked through the bushes, and saw Nari had transformed. She was a four legged dragon with scales the color of gray/silver, had a long tail with flexible horns on her head, and large wings resting on her back. On her side, she was cut and was bleeding.

"NARI!" Katsuya ran up to her side, Toro saying he was going to get help.

Katsuya kneeled, and saw Nari's eyes slowly open. She saw him, and grunted, "Katsuya...it hurts..."

"What happened?" the Cat demanded.

Nari attempted to stand, but Katsuya managed to keep her down, "No! Save your strength! Nari, what...happened?"

The Dragon sighed deeply, admitting defeat, then told him, "There was a girl...she had white hair...a scared voice...shaking hands."

"What did she want?"

"She told me...that she didn't want to be doing this...then, she screamed in pain...and drew a sword..."

"Did you see her face?"

"No."

"Katsuya! Nari!" Shin, Kyo, Tohru, and Toro ran up. "What happened?!"

Kyo hissed, "How long have you been here?"

"Eh...maybe twenty minutes?" she blinked.

"Dammit, you should've called for help." Shin shook his head, looking at her cut.

"What happened?" asked Tohru.

Katsuya repeated the story for her, and Toro suggested, "We outta call Grandpa Hatori."

"Right...Toro, Shin, go back and call him. Call Kazuma, too." Tohru ordered, "Now."

They nodded and ran off.

"How are we gonna move her?" Katsuya raised an eyebrow.

"Move her? Are you serious?" Kyo looked at his son, "We're not about to move her until Hatori gets here. Besides, you know she'd put up a fight."

Tohru stood, "I'm going to get some blankets. I'll be right back."

Kyo and Katsuya sat silently, Katsuya's heart pounding so loud, he thought his father could easily hear it. Kyo then droaned, "Sssooo...you and Nari, huh?"

"Wh-what?"

"You're seeing each other now, aren't you?"

Katsuya hesitated, then nodded.

"Thought so. I could tell by the way you're looking at her."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Hey, I'm your father. I'm gonna notice these things."

"Oh...right."

---

Thirty minutes passed, and Hatori was sitting with Kana at his side. She held out his things to him, and he attempted to bandage her as she lay. The Dragon girl had tried to stand a few times, but Katsuya held her down. When Hatori was almost finished, he said, "Katsuya, go get something to eat. She'll be alright."

"I'm staying here." Katsuya stubbornly told him.

The former Dragon grinned warmly, and turned his attention back to Nari.

----

_Katsuya stood in the room on his 13th birthday. Hatori and Kana were getting back together._

_The Cat heard his mother ask his father, "I thought he said he wouldn't go back to Kana. That he would only miss her more."_

_Kyo smirked, and Katsuya only caught two names: Estelle and Koji._

**Me: Does anything think they can figure out who the mysterious attacker was? Someone who you won't expect, I'll tell you now!**

**Estelle: Who?**

**Koji: (examines Estelle's hair) I wonder who.**

**Me: Nope, not her.**

**Koji: Seriously?**

**Me: Seriously.**

**Estelle: Whatever. Read and review. The more reviews she gets, the faster the next chapter comes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Chapter 10, at last!**

**Estelle: We're still not back in the story!**

**Me: I know. I think you'll come in after another chapter or so.**

**Koji: We better. People are concerned about us, ya know.**

**Me: Like?...**

**Koji: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Me: I knew it.**

**Chapter 10: Christmas Eve...**

Katsuya stayed with Kana and Hatori and Nari throughout the entire thing. He didn't want to leave her side. He wanted to make sure she'd be alright. Then, at last, she transformed back, causing an immediate flush to Hatori and mostly Katsuya's cheeks. Kana quickly put her clothes on.

"She'll be okay...right?" Katsuya frowned when they finally got her inside the house.

"Yeah. Just a little rest." Hatori assured.

"That's good..." Tohru nodded. Then, she looked at her son, "Katsuya, you must have something to eat. C'mon."

He looked at her, then at Nari and nodded silently. He turned to leave, but caught one last glimsp at her before leaving. He arrived in the kitchen and ate some mashed potatoes and soup his mother made and left out for him. Kyoko eyed him suspiciously, "Katsuya...what exactly were you all doing out there in the woods?"

He glared at her, "Nothing. Walking."

"Then why didn't you notice what happened to her sooner?"

"Toro and I went somewhere."

"Where?"

"Town."

"And you left her by herself? What a guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

A knock at the door interrupted Kyoko's retort of 'exactly what it sounds like!' and the Cat stood to get it. Kyoko trailed him, and Katsuya opened the door. There stood Ritsu Sohma, more manly (as in no kimono) Momiji Sohma, looking much more mature, Yuki Sohma, a spitting image of a short-haired Ayame, Chihiro Sohma, Megumi, Rin, and Haru. Behind them was Momiji's granddaughter, Kikyo Sohma. She had a worried looked on her face, "What happened to Nari? She never showed. I called, but no one was home."

"Umm...something happened to her. Come on in." Katsuya moved aside for them.

"Thank you very much, Katsuya. I-I hope we're not intruding." Ritsu stuttered.

"Not at all, come in."

They all piled inside the large house and Kikyo instantly went to go see Nari's condition, Kana still up there, Hatori down getting coffee saying something along the lines of 'up all night because of kids these days'.

Momiji sipped his hot chocolate and asked, "How've you been?"

"We've been good." Kyoko smiled like her mother.

"Ready for Christmas?"

"More than ready!"

Haru muttered, "I still need to wrap the presents I got everyone."

"We can do it later." Rin said.

Katsuya blinked, "Are we going back to the estate this year?"

"You've asked that every year." Yuki pointed out, "And we've said the same thing every year."

Hatori popped in and suggested, "It might have something to do with the Cat's spirit line. None of the Cats have ever felt comfortable in the old Sohma Estate."

"Hatori!" Momiji grinned, "Where's Kana and Goh?"

"Goh? He's at Kana's mother's place. We had no other place to take him on such a short notice. Kana's upstairs with Tohru, Kyo, and Nari." Hatori told them.

"You could've brought him." Chihiro frowned, "I wanted to see him."

"Well, too late now." Hatori raised an eyebrow, "We were heading over there anyways. Besides, I didn't want him to see Nari like that."

"Speaking of which, is she okay?" Rin asked for the third time since she'd arrived.

"Yes. She just needs a little bit of rest." Hatori replied.

"Oh. Okay." the former Horse sighed quietly in relief.

Shin came up, "Nari's awake now."

"Shin, you haven't left her side. You want something to eat or drink?" Katsuya inquired.

"I'll get it myself. You guys go on." Shin went into the kitchen.

They all went upstairs, Kyoko getting chased off to bed after seeing Nari. Her bleeding had stopped, and at the moment, Haru cupped her cheek and asked, "Nari, what happened?"

She gave a look to Katsuya, saying 'you didn't tell them yet?' and sighed. She told them the same exact thing she told Katsuya. Rin cocked her head in thought, "Well, it couldn't have been Estelle. She's a Wolf now."

"Well, a young person and white hair isn't exactly normal."

They turned and saw Haru blink, "What? We've got black and white - it's not the easiest thing to deal with."

"Agreed, Dad." Nari nodded, sitting up.

Kikyo patted her, "Well, I'm glad you're okay. I thought something REALLY bad had happened."

"Well, we have a little mystery." Kana perked in, "Who else could have white hair?"

"They could've dyed it." Kyo suggested.

"Perhaps." Tohru murmured.

"Silver eyes..."

They looked back at Nari, "She had silver eyes."

"Well, that definitly rules out Estelle." Kyo leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

_Silver eyes..._

Yuki and Kyo froze. They turned their heads and made eye contact. Silver eyes. The only person they knew with silver eyes (well, aside from Ayame and Yuki and Megumi and Daiki...) had died. But...no, she couldn't have been revived.

"What's wrong?" Megumi frowned.

"Athena." Yuki muttered, "Athena had silver eyes."

"But she died." Tohru pointed out.

"Yeah, but..."

"She also didn't have white hair." Chihiro added.

"Just a thought, geez."

Then, Katsuya was a statue. Nari noticed instantly, "Something the matter?"

"Eight years ago, when my spirit was unlocked...I remember dreaming of a girl with white hair and silver eyes." he recalled.

"Really? That's odd." she bit her lip, thinking.

"I wouldn't say that's just coincidence." Toro said, "It could mean something."

Kana asked, "Did you hear a name?"

"No. All I could hear was an 'a'."

They all pondered on this.

---

A few minutes after that, the guests all left and went home, Rin, Haru, and Shin bringing Nari home with them. Katsuya yawned and looked at the clock. _Damn, it's already two in the morning. Ah, damn genes. Grr... _he growled, _Damn it._

The Cat went to bed, getting what sleep he could. He woke at nine in the morning, sunlight creeping in his window. He groaned. Tomorrow, he'd be woken up at about five thirty for opening presents by Kyoko. Then, they'd have to wait a half hour before their mother and father got up. Joy. Not.

He got up and dressed, then walked downstairs.

The day dragged on and on it seemed like. The barn was finished, the horses were in, and Katsuya had just finished wrapping his relatives' gifts. He rubbed his shoulder and sighed. Tomorrow, he'd give Kyoko her gift last, knowing that all the others would tag along and spend the rest of the day at his house. He muttered, "The consequence for such a large present that won't move. Oh, well."

Kyoko was bouncing off the walls, saying she'd gotten everyone's presents, and was wondering what everyone else got her. Katsuya eventually called Nari's house later, and Haru picked up. The Cat asked how she was doing and the former Cow told her that she'd be just fine for Christmas tomorrow. He was relieved, thanked his uncle, and hung up. He bundled up and told his parents that he was going to hang out with Toro, Shin, Daiki, and Riku and that he'd be back later.

They all met up in the snowing park. Toro grinned, "What's up, man?"

"Nothing much. I'm glad we're actually getting a white Christmas this year." Katsuya replied.

Riku shivered a little, "I know what you mean. Last year was a lot warmer."

Daiki droaned, "Soo...where to?"

Shin pointed out, "I thought we were going to see the movie."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, sorry." Daiki rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's go!" Toro pumped a fist.

---

Riku stretched, "That was pretty good! I thought it was gonna be really boring."

"Well, from what I'd heard, it was supposed to be really good." Shin nodded, "I'm glad I listened."

"Me, too!" Daiki grinned, "I wanna see it again."

"You will, man, don't worry." Toro punched his shoulder.

Katsuya sighed, "Well, I've got to go now."

"Yeah, us, too." Riku looked at her watch with disgust.

"Well, see you tomorrow, guys!" Shin walked off.

"See ya!"

They all walked off to their houses and waited for tomorrow.

That evening, however...

Kyo came up behind Katsuya as he was looking at the fire in the fireplace, "Katsuya? What'd you get Nari?"

"Nari? I got her..." he looked to make sure Kyoko wasn't around, but he lowered his voice to a whisper, "A promise ring."

Kyo snorted, "Don't you think it's a little early?"

Tohru, who'd heard it all, smiled, "Not when it comes to love."

Kyo shrugged, "Whatever."

Katsuya murmured, "I hope she likes it."

"May I see?" Tohru inquired.

"Sure. I just got it while I was coming home. Be right back."

Katsuya ran upstairs, and shuffled through some stuff, then ran back downstairs. He opened a small velvet covered box, concealing inside it, a small ring with a diamond in the middle, a tiny carved wingless dragon circling it as if in protection.

"Why, Katsuya...it's beautiful." Tohru awed.

"Really? Ya think so?"

"I know so. She'll love it."

Kyo chuckled, "She'll like anything coming from you."

Katsuya flushed, and headed to bed, dreaming of what his girlfriend's reaction would be the next day.

**Me: I was planning on going ahead with the Christmas with the Sohmas, but that's next chapter.**

**Estelle: You go, Katsuya! Ask her to marry you!**

**Koji: They hadn't been going out for three days and he's already getting her a promise ring?**

**Estelle/Me: You guys are so clueless and plain.**

**Koji: Shut up.**

**Estelle: Yeah, right. Read and review, please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Chapter 11! Sorry, it's a little short. Mostly talking. But it's important.**

**Estelle: Uh-huh. Sylph owns nothing.**

Chapter 11: Christmas Day...

Outside, precisely at five thirty, you could hear a roar of, "GET UP, BIG BROTHER!!!" from the residence of Kyo, Tohru, Katsuya, and Kyoko Sohma. Then, it was followed by a, "GET THE HECK OUTTA MY ROOM!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT FREAKING TIME IT IS?!"

Then, their father bellowed, "SHUT UP!!"

Okay, you got the picture.

Kyoko urged and urged Katsuya to get up until he finally did, then Katsuya got into the spirit, and both were debating on who was going to try and wake their mother and father up first. It ended up being Kyoko, and Katsuya watched from the doorway. He grinned and pushed her in. Kyoko gave him an evil glare, then tip-toed inside. She muttered, "Mom? Dad?"

Tohru moaned and said, "What is it?"

"Christmas. Time to get up. Please?"

"In a minute, sweetie." Tohru turned on her side.

Kyo murmured, "Which means in an hour."

Kyoko groaned and walked out. They waited fifteen minutes, and Katsuya went in next. He sighed, "C'mon, guys, get up."

Kyo threatened, "I'm gonna throw you outside in a minute. Another ten minutes, okay?"

"Well, to throw me out, you'd have to get out of bed." Katsuya grinned.

"Smart-aleck."

Tohru then sat up and turned on the lamp beside her bed. She rubbed her eyes, "Okay. I'm up. I'll be out in a second."

The Cat left and grinned triumphantly at the Horse, who frowned. Normally, it took them three times, but, their mother was probably catching on.

---

Estelle looked at the snowy sky, "Christmas day."

Koji nodded, "I regret that our children will never have a real Christmas."

"If only we could change back. Even if only once a year for Christmas. It would be a great time for them."

"Watch out. The road." Koji called to their children.

Kai, being the oldest, stopped his siblings, and sniffed around, listening carefully to hear if there were any cars approaching. There weren't. They moved quickly across the road. The Shiina's were making their way to a nearby wolf reservation that they had. Yuriko frowned, "Aren't we almost there?"

"Almost. Just a little farther." Estelle assured, "We should get there by midday."

Then, off in the distance, they heard faint bells and music. Rika blinked, "What's going on? Is it a celebration?"

The parents had a twinge of guilt. Koji told them, "It's Christmas day."

"Christmas?" Takuto blinked.

They went into discussion as they moved, and when they were done, Kai growled, "And you never told us?!"

"We didn't think-"

"No, you didn't think!" Toya burst.

The teen pups all gave them hurt and angry looks. Kai leading, they all ran off. Koji called, "Hey! Where're-"

Takuto barked, "Leave us alone!"

Estelle and Koji ran after them.

A twig snapped.

Three traps set off.

Cages slammed.

Tires squealed.

And another slam.

---

Kyo, Tohru, Katsuya, and Kyoko were making their way to the Sohma Estate, Kyo and Tohru still a little sleepy. Kyo muttered, "The one day that I want to always sleep in...and it gets ruined."

"C'mon, Dad, you outta be used to it by now." Kyoko grinned.

"Uh, no."

"Here we are." Tohru pointed out, not feeling like putting up with a morning argument.

"Hey! You're finally here!"

They all looked at the entrance, seeing the bearer of the spirit of the Dog. He had Shigure's hair color, but with more dark brown eyes. He was around 7 years old. Kyoko waved, "Hey, Hajime!"

"I was wondering when you were getting here! Nari's in there already, and she's anxious to see a certain someone!" Hajime winked at Katsuya.

The Cat hissed, "Ya know, for two kids, you act older, but more childish than your age."

"We're just good that way. Now go see your girlfriend." Kyoko pushed him towards the door. Katsuya felt his cheeks warm up when she said that, and he shoved her off, "Let go, Kyoko. I'm going in, you see?"

Just as Katsuya was about to open the door, it opened with a loud 'wham!' Ayame stood there, laughing, "Oh, Katsuya! I'm glad you're here! Nari has been waiting quite some time, and it's not nice to make a lady wait on a date! Come now, in, in!"

"Ayame..." Katsuya groaned. You could practically see the vain throbbing in his head from all this.

"Ayame, leave him alone."

"As you wish, 'Tori! Ahahaha!" Ayame bounded away.

Katsuya banged his head on the doorway, and walked inside, his parents, sister, and relative behind him. With a 'thud', Katsuya laid all his presents on the floor, as did the other three. Sakura, still looking good, but with longer blonde hair, came up and patted Katsuya on the shoulder, "Merry Christmas, kid."

"Hey, Sakura. How are you?"

"I'm good. Aside from the fact I have to put up with bouncing kids at eight in the morning, I'm good." Sakura rolled her eyes. "By the way, have you seen Tomoyo?"

"No, I just got here." Katsuya shook his head.

"Oh. Oh, well. I'll just go look for her some more."

"Alright. See ya."

"Later!"

Sakura walked off, looking for the Cow.

"Big brother Katsuya!"

"Oh, no..."

Katsuya was nearly tackled to the ground by the 8-year-old Monkey spirit, "Merry Christmas!"

"Goh, get off of me..." Katsuya pushed him off, then wished him a happy holiday. Then, he brought up, "I heard you got in trouble with Hatori because of school."

"Oh, yeah, that...it was an accident." Goh looked at the ground.

"Yeah, well, just be a little more careful. This is who we are, and we have to deal with it."

"Yeah, you're right...WHAT'D YOU GET ME?!"

"That's for later."

"Oh, man..."

"Go help Sakura look for Tomoyo in the meantime or something."

"'Kay!"

Katsuya sighed. He began to look for Nari, wishing the rest of his large family a Merry Christmas. At last, he found her, out in the backyard, sitting on top of monkey bars on the children's playground. She turned once she heard the door shut, and smiled, "Hey, Katsuya. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nari." Katsuya grinned back, getting up beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah, I'm good. I'll be okay. Just need to take it easy for a little while. Yippie." Nari glared straight ahead of her.

"I share my sympathies."

"If you did...hmm...well, I was gonna remark, but I'd need to think of one."

"Hahaha..."

They sat there for a while, watching the gentle snow falling. Nari cocked her head, "I wonder what Estelle and Koji do for the Christmas day."

"I dunno..."

_"Ow!"_

_Estelle and Koji slammed against the wall._

"I hope they're doing okay."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

_Humans hands grabbed at Yuriko and Rika._

_"No! Leave them alone!" Koji leapt forward, biting at the hands._

"Nari, I have something for you..." Katsuya felt in his pocket.

"What?"

_"Hurry! Get him!"_

_"Ahh! Dammit, it hurts! Ah, damn, don't touch it!"_

_"Yuriko! Rika!"_

Katsuya brought the ring case out of his pocket. He jumped down from the bars, and helped the Dragon down.

"What is it? Katsuya, is something wrong?"

"No...everything's fine." the Cat kneeled.

_"Leave. Them. ALONE!!" Estelle jumped at the humans, as well._

_"Hurry! Leave them! Just shut the door before they get out!"_

_"You can't keep us in here!!"_

"Katsuya?..." Nari breathed.

Katsuya opened the case.

Nari held her breath.

"Nari, you are perfect...would you be closer to me?"

_"Let us out! You can't do this!" Koji bashed the door repeatedly with the side of his body._

_Then, tapping was heard. They turned, panicked._

"I could, Katsuya..."

"Will you?"

"I will."

_"What is this?..."_

Katsuya slipped the ring on her finger, and picked her up, twirling her around.

Then, he set her down, "You know this doesn't already mean marriage?"

"Yeah, I know. You just want to show your love."

"And I do love you, Nari."

_"This can't be..."_

_Humans behind glass...tapping it..._

They turned, and saw everyone staring through the glass doors. Kyoko chanted, "I knew it!!!"

"Shut up, Kyoko!"

"Well, c'mon! We're ready for presents!"

And so, they walked in, exchanging gifts, the girls awing over Nari's ring.

_"No...no..."_

Kyoko frowned, "Where's mine, Katsuya?"

"I knew that would come up. Follow me, everyone."

Everyone walked out, following Katsuya back to their house and into the woods. The building came into view. Kyoko gaped, "What is this?"

_"HELP US, SOHMAS, AURIONS!!!"_

"A barn, just for you. Two horses, inside. C'mon."

Katsuya showed them, and Kyoko was speechless. Then, she pointed at the white one, "Yuki, meaning snow, and..." she looked at the black one, "Kieran, for dark skinned."

"That's wonderful names." Shin grinned.

"Thank you, big brother! I love you!" Kyoko hugged Katsuya. He returned it, "I love you, too, lil' sis."

**Koji: Hey! What's going on with us?**

**Me: That's for the next chapter.**

**Estelle: I hate you.**

**Me: I'm sorry to hear that.**

**Estelle: Whatever. Good for Katsuya, though.**

**Koji: Yep. Read and review.**

**Pleasey? Me give you cyber cookie.**

**Hammie: I like a cookie.**

**Me: You no get cookie.**

**Anyway, you get da point! .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Chapter 12, finally.**

**Estelle: What happened to us?!**

**Koji: Don't say it.**

**Me: Say what?**

**Koji: 'Read this chapter to find out!'**

**Me: Why, you're a mind reader, Koji!**

**Estelle: Baka. Sylph owns nothing.**

**Chapter 12: A Non-Simple Day at the Zoo...**

The mext morning, Kyoko just grabbed toast, and ran outside to mess with Yuki and Kieran. Katsuya, however, had other plans. He went with Nari to the nearby zoo. Nearby, meaning, out of town. They were lucky to even go, since they were practically being overrun by little people. Buuttt, they managed to slip away. Nari tugged on Katsuya's jacket sleeve, "Hey, let's go to the wildlife area."

"Sure."

They walked over, looking at the tigers, lions, bears, and such. But one they came to...was too...heart-stopping.

Katsuya's face paled as he saw it first. Then, Nari turned, and she felt weak. Their eyes went wide. Nari muttered, "But...it couldn't be."

The white Wolf's eyes lured up at them, dull. Then, she stood slowly. The two standing by the glass heard a familiar voice in their heads, _"Katsuya?...Nari?..."_

They exclaimed, not caring about the eyes that stared as they did so, "ESTELLE?!"

_"It IS you! Oh, this is great! Koji, kids, get over here!"_

_"What is it, Mom?"_

_"Look! It's Katusya and Nari! They can help us get out of here!"_

_"You guys can?!"_

_What the hell? _the Dragon and Cat simultaniously thought.

_"Yes, exactly. 'What the hell' are my exact thoughts." _Toya growled sarcastically, then answered at the two's expressions, _"Yes, we hear your thoughts. The humans did something to us! We can't speak anymore!"_

Just at that moment, a zoo staff member walked by. Katsuya stopped him, looking a great deal like his father, "Where's the manager?"

"Umm...he's busy, why?"

"How much for all these wolves?"

"Kid, are you serious?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"I'll have to get to the manager before I can tell you anything, sir."

"That's not good enough; get him now. Interrupt him. Anything." Katsuya came close to pushing the man.

Then, another staff member walked up, "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the area."

Katsuya growled in his throat, and Nari put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry-we'll come back." then, she wrote her cell phone number on a piece of paper, and handed it to one of them, "When you get ahold of him, tell him to call this number."

He took the paper, and Nari 'thought' to them, _Don't worry. We'll come back and get you guys. Just hang in there._

_"Not to pressue you or anything, but you better hurry." _Yuriko sighed.

---

Later that day...

"WHAT?!" Kyo roared.

Kyoko whimpered, "Are they okay?"

"They said that the members did something so that they can't talk anymore."

Tohru put a hand over her horrified face, "I hope they're okay..."

Kyo put an arm around her as Katsuya finished explaining. Then, Tohru served lunch, and Katsuya went up to his room to think. Eventually, he fell asleep. Little did he know, that everywhere, all the other members of hte Zodiac fell to rest also...

**---Dream...---**

**Katsuya opened his eyes. There, in front of him, was a mirror. He stood, and groaned, "Where am I?..."**

**He looked into the mirror. At first, his relfection was there, but when he blinked, there was the orange Cat of the Zodiac, only larger. He gasped, "What the?..." He blinked again. Then, the Cat's true form. Nasty and repelling. He backed away from the mirror, only to have bumped into a certain amount of other people. He turned, as did all the others, and all at once, the Zodiac members bursted, "WHAT?!"**

**Toro blinked, "What the heck are we all doing here?"**

**Kyoko raised an eyebrow, "It's like...we're all having the same dream."**

**Out of the blue, Kosuke cursed. Ignoring Toro's comment of 'Mothering Yankee blood,' Shin inquired, "What's wrong?"**

**"My dad told be that he, Grandpa Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame all had the dream. Of when Akito was born."**

**"So...you think that this time...we're all having it?" Hajime frowned.**

**"That's gotta be the only thing."**

**Then, a boy's voice echoed in the darkness, **_**"We will meet soon. I love you all...I have been here in this world, but I have not been formally introduced..."**_

**At the voice, all trembled.**

**Riku whimpered, "It is happening, isn't it?"**

**Then, more voices. Voices of their parents and guardians.**

_**"Hey, Goh! What's the matter?"**_

_**"Nari, Shin, wake up!"**_

_**"Toro...are you feeling okay?..."**_

_**"Hey, Katsuya, Kyoko, get up!"**_

**As if on cue, everything faded.**

**---End Dream...---**

At the same moment, all the members flew up with tears in their eyes. Kyo frowned at his children, "Hey, what is it?"

"Our new God...He's being brought here." Katsuya reported.

"What?" Kyo murmured as Tohru's faced paled.

"He'll be...our God?" Kyoko repeated.

Katsuya nodded.

The phone rang, and Tohru left to answer it. She called for Katsuya, and he got up to answer it. "Hello?"

_"Did you just have that dream, Katsuya?!"_

"Yeah."

_"By the way, the manager called just a few minutes ago. He wants to know why we want them so bad."_

"Tell him he shouldn't worry about that if he's getting paid."

_"Okay. I'll keep you informed."_

"Alright. Thanks, Nari."

_"Sure. Talk to you later. Bye._

"Bye."

Katsuya hung up, and Kyoko inquired, "Katsuya? Who was it?"

"Nari. About Estelle and Koji and them."

"Oh. What'd she say?"

"Ah, we're negoaiting."

"Ne...goshee?..."

"It means we're working out a deal."

"Ah. Gotcha."

**---Tohru's Dream that Night...---**

_**"Tohru..."**_

**"M...Mom?..."**

_**"My precious Tohru..."**_

**"Da...no, it...Dad?..."**

_**"Me, Tohru. Katsuya, your father."**_

**Tohru turned, and saw the images of her mother and father. Tohru felt hot tears coming to her eyes, "Dad?...You're my dad?...And...mom?...What's going...on?..."**

_**"Tohru, I'm so glad you found happiness with orangey." **_**Kyoko smiled.**

**Tohru approached. Arisa and Saki were right. Tohru resymboled her father more than her mother. Katsuya grinned, adding, **_**"Not to mention...we've never met our grandkids."**_

**"Couldn't..."**

_**"What, Tohru?"**_

**"Couldn't you visit them in their dreams?"**

_**"We could try." the two shrugged.**_

**They began to vanish.**

**"Mom! Dad, can't you stay?!"**

_**"We cannot stay longer than we're allowed."**_** Kyoko grimly told her, then did her trademark grin, **_**"Tell orangey I said hey!"**_

**---**

_**"Tohru..."**_

**"Who's there?!"**

_**"You should've been mine..."**_

**"Who is tha-"**

_**I know who this is.**_

_**"Should've been in my family...my curse..."**_

**"No...leave me alone..."**

_**"But now I have another chance...for you, TOHRU HONDA!!!!"**_

**"NNOOO!!!!"**

**---End Tohru's Dream...---**

Tohru flew up in her bed, screaming 'no.' Kyo instantly rose, "Tohru?! What the matter?!"

Tohru got her breath back, and Katsuya and Kyoko were at their closed bedroom door, listening in.

"I...I know who had attacked Nari."

"Who?"

"Athena."

And Katsuya felt his breath leave in an angered way.

**Estelle: ...**

**Koji: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Estelle/Koji: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!?!?!?!!**

**Me: AHHHH!!!! Please don't kill mee! I'm too young to dieeee!!!!**

**Estelle: Fine. We'll see what the reviewers have to say about it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I'm sorry.**

**Koji: Why?**

**Me: No reason.**

**Estelle: Aside from taking forever to update...(cough)**

**Me: Whatever. My computer hates me. I rest my case.**

**Koji: Whatever. Sylph owns nothing. Including the books ****Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment**** and ****The Golden Compass.**** They belong to their authors. Not. Her.**

**Me: I can wish, though.**

**Chapter 13: The Search Begins and Ends...**

_"But how? Athena's dead..."_

_"How could she've possibly come back to life?"_

_"Either way, we need to keep him away from our kids."_

_"Well, the manager said he wasn't selling."_

_"Why, that-! I'm gonna march down there and walk all up and down his ass until he sells!"_

_"Kyo, calm down. We'll think of a way to get them back."_

_"In the meantime, don't tell the kids that it was Athena who attacked Nari. Katsuya would flip."_

All the words from a previous conversation that he'd listened in on rushed through Katsuya's head. Athena. She used to be the head of the family on the Aurion's side. Not to mention...he'd had a dream about something like that...

**---However long ago this dream was...---**

**Athena snarled, "Destroy him!"**

**Estelle howled, trying to refuse her commands.**

_**"Leave me alone! I won't...I can't...don't make me do it!"**_

**Her necklace glowed, strengthening Athena's power over her. Estelle leapt up, landing by Athena.**

**"Athena! Stop this!" called a voice.**

**Athena looked back at Shun and the other Aurions in the snow. Mawata snapped, "You need to stop this! It was Tohru's decision to recover her memories on her own strength!"**

**Sasame, who had brown hair and brown eyes, and was the Wild Boar/Pig, hissed, "Just because you don't get your way doesn't mean you can destroy other's happiness!"**

**"I can if I wish!" Athena barked, "Go back home!"**

**Kanna, the Chimpanzee, who had golden hair and fierce brown eyes simply stated, "No."**

**"What did you say?"**

**Rika, the Field Mouse, who had silver eyes and light brown hair bravely said, "We're not listening to you anymore. You shouldn't tell us how to live or the way we do things."**

**Mari, who had silver hair and gold eyes stepped forward, and had been the previous whielder of the Spirit Wolf shouted, "Let Estelle go now!"**

**"That I'm not about to do."**

**Estelle ran towards the young Yuri, who had brown hair and yellow eyes, and was possessed by the Python. Yuri whimpered, and Shun stepped in front of her, taking the blow, Estelle hanging on to Shun's arm.**

_**"SHUN!"**_

**"Estelle...st...stop this!" and he threw Estelle off. **

**"Hey, kid, get back." Sakura snapped, "You hurt your arm."**

**"I'm not a kid, and I'll be alright."**

**Estelle looked back at the Koji who'd been looking around for Yuki and Kyo, and took this oppertunity. She jumped, aiming to bite his head, but something else happened instead.**

**Kyo and Yuki stepped out of the trees, running towards Athena. At once, they grabbed hold of one end of the necklace in her hands, and it snapped.**

**Estelle still hit on Koji. She bit his head, right before her eyes turned back to their white color. She saw what she was doing, and instantly drew back, licking Koji's wound.**

**Tohru walked out of the house, tears flying, as she ran and hugged Kyo, "Kyo! I remember! I...I love you so much!"**

**"I love you, too."**

**Athena screamed, like a frantic child, "No! No, you have to...you have to love me...fear me...come back to me!!"**

**"No," they all firmly bit out. "We aren't afraid of you anymore. Be gone. Forever."**

**"NOO! This can't be...this can't be happening to meee!!!"**

**"It IS happening, and it's happened now." Takeshi taunted, "You have no power without us."**

**And Athena's screams echoed into the night until, at last, they faded.**

**---End...---**

She died. And he knew it. Then, he couldn't stand it anymore. He stood and grabbed a coat, some gloves, and a hat. Tohru inquired, "Where are you going, Katsuya? Sakura, Tomoyo, and Shun are coming over."

"I have to go talk with Nari."

"Be back as soon as you can, okay? We're going to try again with the manager. He'll see us this time."

"Will do."

He walked outside, and made his way over to Nari's house. He knocked, and Haru answered. "Hey, what's up, Katsuya? Want Nari?"

"Yeah, please."

"Come on in. Don't need ya catching a cold out in this weather...freezing."

"Thanks," Katsuya walked inside behind Haru before shutting the door. He shook off the snow on him, and was soon in Nari's room, talking with her. They talked about the dream, until, Katsuya decided it was time. "Hey, Nari?..."

"What is it?" she blinked.

"I know who...attacked you."

"What?!"

"Athena. Athena Aurion."

"Athena? But...she di-"

"Died, I know. But, Mom had this dream last night-"

(Nari muttered under her breath, "what is it about freakin' dreams telling people stuff?")

"-and Athena was talking to her. Mom even _felt _her."

"Freakish..." Nari muttered.

"Yeah, I know...well, I really just had to come to tell you that. I need to get back to the house."

"Okay...well, be careful on your way home. We don't know where our God is right now. For all we know, He's outside right now."

"Yeah, I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." The two kissed.

Katsuya walked out, saying bye to Shin, Rin, and Haru. He shivered once he was outside, then looked at the sky. The snow had been falling for a long time. It snowed the whole way back to his house, and stopped once he actually arrived. Go figure, he mused. He walked inside after stomping off his boots, and took them off inside. He announced, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back! Did you see Shun and the others on the way back?" Tohru's voice came first.

"Nope! Not yet!" Katsuya hollered back.

He took off his coat, hat, gloves, and scarf, and walked to the kitchen, smelling food. He examined what his mother was cooking (though she wasn't present in the kitchen yet...), then walked to Kyoko's room. He saw her on her bed, looking at a book. "What're you doing?" he inquired.

"Oh, nothing." she sat up and grinned, "Looking at this. It's just a really good book. Goh told me about it, and now I can't put it down. He got it for me for Christmas."

"What book is it?"

(Let's say it was...)

"It's a book from America. It's called Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. Then, he got me another series called The Golden Compass."

"What're they about?"

"You can guess what Maximum Ride is about. Angels trying to escape from scientist-like people. The Golden Compass is about this girl and a creature called...her daemon...I think it was. It's just a book you'd have to read for yourself, I guess."

Katsuya nodded, "I might look at them."

"Kyoko! Katsuya!" Kyo called, "C'mon! They're here!"

"Who's here?" Kyoko cocked an eyebrow after yelling that they were coming.

"Shun, Sakura, and Tomoyo." Katsuya told her as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh. Mom and Dad didn't tell me."

"It has to do with Estelle, Koji, and the others, so it was kinda last minute stuff, you know?"

"Oooohhhh..."

Once they entered the den, they greeted their friends. Shun stood and patted Katsuya's head, "You've gotten taller, haven't you? Quit growing on me."

Katsuya grinned, "Yep. Still goin'."

"Still? Gosh." Shun shook his head. Then, he turned to Kyoko, "Well, you're not much better, are ya?"

Kyoko beamed, "Maybe at this rate, I'll be about Katsuya's height!"

"Keep dreamin'." Katsuya chuckled.

"Meanie." Kyoko stuck her tongue out at him.

---

They talked about how they planned on getting Estelle, Koji, Kai, Toya, Takuto, Rika, and Yuriko out. They eventually called the manager again and he said that they may be able to work out a deal and to stop by later this afternoon. They agreed to meet at about 3:30, and it was now 2:30. They left early, and were walking down the street.

Kyoko kept mouthing words along the lines of, 'please let them be okay.' Everyone was silent. Every time Tohru tried to make conversation, it ended up just being her and Sakura actually talking. Rin, Haru, Nari, and Shin volunteered to come along with them. And when the tension couldn't get any worse...

"Hello."

"Huh?" they all turned and saw a boy that was in about eighth or ninth grade. He had dark purple hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled, "My precious Zodiac. I'm pleased to finally meet you. I'm known as Keiichi. I hope we'll all get along really well." his eyes narrowed on Katsuya, "Especially you, dear Katsuya."

Could things get any worse?

**Koji: Well, aside from the fact that we're not in here and that you randomly brought in Keiichi, I still don't see why you're sorry.**

**Me: (mutters) Finished.**

**Estelle: What was that?**

**Me: (acts like Ritsu) I'M SORRY! I HAD TO DO IT! I'M HORRIBLE, I KNOW, BUT I FINISHED IT RIGHT HERE! I MADE A NEW STORY ALL ABOUT THE ZODIAC AND KEIICHI!!! I'M SSSOOOO SORRY!!**

**Koji/Estelle: WWWHHHHAAATTTT?!?!?!?!**

**Me: I know it was random, but...I thought it would work out...**

**Koji: I hate you.**

**Estelle: I hate her more.**

**Me: Well, I am calling it To Break A Curse, so I hope you'll watch out for it! Sorry for ending it so randomly! BTW: The story will take a little time leap, making them (main characters) in high school. And DON'T WORRY, for there WILL BE a chapter explaining stuff. When it comes out, and you have questions after it starts, review or PM me, and I'll try and answer all of them in the chapter of info!**

**Koji/Estelle: Read and review, I guess.**


End file.
